The Fall Of Iacon
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: (TF:Humanized, OOC) After 800 years of nuclear winter, our world is thrown into war. The final days of the world's greatest city is filled tragedy in the great war between a reformed republic, and a tyrannical empire, where two brothers will stop at nothing to end the others life.
1. Megatron vs Starscream

OooooO

The dreadnaught class battle cruiser, the _Nemesis XII,_ shot through the Earth's orbit. Smaller Decepticon battle ships were currently engaged with Autobot Seekers, explosions shot off on all sides of the cruiser as the Autobots attacked. The dreadnaught was plowing through the Autobots ships, its missile cannons blasting the seekers out of the vacuum and back down into the atmosphere. The dreadnaughts destination was the Autobot orbital station, _Trypticon_. An Autobot dreadnaught came roaring out of the Trypticon station, firing its own cannons at the Nemesis, damaging the right side severely and spreading fires throughout the ship.

Inside of the command bridge of the Nemesis, the Decepticons rushed to keep their ship under control, afraid for their lives, not because of the damage to the ship, but of the intimidating figure sitting in the large chair at the center of the room. He wore a long black cape over his grey, silver, and black armor, excess red and black plates covered his right arm. His chest plate was also red with the mask like symbol of the Decepticons sitting at its center. A tri-pronged helmet covered his head, with a black Oni mask covering his face, its ruby lenses covering the hate filled black eyes that were underneath.

"Lord Megatron!" Exclaimed Barricade, Megatrons most skilled scout and infiltrator, looking a series of monitors through the red T-shaped visor of his purple and black helmet that was covered in small horns. "Forward armor is weakening, and life supports in the red!"

The Decepticon that sat next to him, Brawl, read from a different screen. "Our main guns are gone too!" Standing at twelve feet tall in olive green and black heavy armor, and a black, dual-spiked, head-covering helmet with a purple visor. On his back were two ordnance cannons, a light-machine gun, and a spiked mace, Brawl was easily the second most intimidating figure on that ship.

The Nemesis was hit again rocking the ship. "We just lost radar and communications!" Exclaimed Barricade.

"How are the engines running?" Megatron asked in his powerful voice.

"They're the only things on this ship not damaged!" Yelled Barricade.

"Set for full speed, this ship is lost, ram us into Trypticons Bridge!"

"Are you insane, that's suicide!" A Decepticon engineer yelled.

For a long moment everything in the bridge fell silent. The extra plating on Megatrons arm shifted and unfolded into a fusion powered cannon. His chair swiveled around; he blasted the Decepticon, leaving a gaping hole in his chest and painting the back wall with blood.

"Ask yourself this question! What are you more afraid of, death, or my wrath?" The Decepticon Emperor yelled. The Decepticons didn't need to answer him, Megatron knew that they knew the answer, even through the armor, helmets, and masks, Megatron could see the fear on all of their faces, and that made him smile. "Now, ram that space station!"

The Decepticons put the Nemesis at full speed, heading directly towards Trypticons Command Bridge. The sound of screeching metal filled the ship as it crashed into the Command Bridge, the impact threw the Decepticons from their seats.

Megatron was the first to his feet; he hit the intercom on his chair, calling to the other Decepticons on the ship. "All surviving Decepticons storm the station, take no prisoners!" He switched off the intercom. "Brawl, Barricade, your with me." Megatron blasted the viewport out and jumped out of his ship with Brawl and Barricade following suit.

The Decepticon leader landed with a loud thud on the metal floor of Trypticon, Brawl and Barricade landing behind him a few seconds later. Other Decepticons were pouring out of the ship and into the space station. Autobots came quickly with their guns ready to engage the invaders.

Walking through the hail of bullets and fighting, Megatron headed fast for the doors. An Autobot tried to attack him with an ax, and without even looking at him, Megatron gripped him by the neck and ripped out his throat spilling blood all over the floor.

Walking through the hallways of Trypticon, Brawl and Barricade cut down any Autobots that dared to come near their emperor. Megatron drew his massive mace-staff, letting it unfold in his hands and jamming its spikes into an Autobots chest. Megatron pressed on, and soon the Decepticons found themselves standing in a circular room. The second that Megatron touched the center of the room, the doors slammed shut. The monitors that lined the room flared to life, showing the helmeted figure of the Autobot Air Commander Starscream.

"Well, look at what I have here. The great and powerful Megatron, leader and emperor of the mighty Decepticons. And I thought that you were smart, but walking into an obvious trap like that has dismissed that claim." Suddenly plates on the wall shifted revealing a pair of plasma cannons that trained there laser sights on Megatron, but before the cannons could fire, Brawl destroyed them with the two cannons on his back. Even behind Starscreams mask, Megatron could see the frustration in his face. "Guards!"

The main door to the chamber opened, Autobots guards came rushing in, Megatron killed two of them with a single blast from his fusion cannon, leaving gaping holes where their torsos used to be. Brawl took two of their heads and crushed them in his massive fists, killing them with their own helmets, while Barricade threw a metasteel dagger, which was connected to a metasteel chain, that ripped through the final guard's neck.

"You insult me Starscream, you think a couple of low level grunts can stand up to me. I am Megatron! You want me dead, then try it for yourself! Face me in mortal combat!"

Megatron could see Starscreams eyes widen through his visor. "Very well then, I'll happily accept your challenge!"

"I'll hold you to it." Megatron said as the screen went black. As Megatron continued through the halls, Autobots were being cut down by Decepticons like trees. When the three Decepticons reached a service elevator, Megatron received a transmission over the personal intercom inside of his helmet.

"What is it Shockwave?" He said slightly annoyed.

_ {Lord Megatron, I'm pleased to tell you that my strike team and I have taken control of the communications tower and have direct access to the chamber.}  
><em>Shockwave said over the intercom.

"Perfect, no one enters the chamber until I arrive."

The elevator stopped, not at Megatrons desired location, but a similar room as to the one before, but that this one had single Autobot standing in the center, the Air-commander Starscream, who stood erect in posture inside his red, black, and white armor. His Seeker thruster pack held a vicious looking scimitar sword, the Autobot symbol on the thruster pack's stabilizer wings was printed upside down. Attached to each of his arms were weapons that Megatron didn't recognize.

"Starscream." Megatron greeted.

"Megatron." Starscream greeted back, taking his fighting stance.

"Right to the point, I admire that." Megatron stepped forward and took his stance.

The two stood in silence, staring at each. "The guest usually make's the first move, Megatron."

Megatron smirked under his mask, and lunged forward with snap kick, Starscream ducked under the massive leg's arc, but it was only a feint as Megatrons other leg kicked Starscreams feet from under him. Megatron prepared to stomp Starscreams head into the floor, but Starscream rolled just as his armored-boot hit the floor leaving a huge dent mark. Starscream retaliated with a punch to Megatrons side, but the thickness of his armor blocked it. Megatron quickly turned and grabbed Starscream by his neck. He slammed the air commander on the floor then threw him into the wall.

Starscream slammed in to the wall behind him, he quickly recovered and aimed the weapons on his arms. He fired the weapons sending two beams of heated plasma at the Decepticon leader, on anyone else the plasma would have burned through their armor, but this was Megatron, he is as paranoid as he is powerful. The plasma beams merely refracted off of Megatrons personal kinetic barrier. With the beams still firing on him, Megatron walked forward, he reached Starscream and gripped his arms and with his massive hands and crushed Starscream weapons.

Starscream yelled out in pain as Megatron crushed his wrists, the air commander hopped up, planting his feet on Megatrons chest and fired his boot thrusters. The force of the thrusters forced Megatron to let go of him. Starscream drew his scimitar, he swung it at the Decepticon, but Megatron grabbed it. "What are you?" Starscream asked in frustration.

"I am Megatron." Megatron slammed his foot onto Starscreams knee, causing it to break. Starscream shouted as he dropped onto one knee. "I am the Decepticon, and all who wear the symbol Autobot shall fall before my might! You are no different."

Starscream managed to stand on his good leg. "I'm very different Megatron." He drew a small knife from his belt and threw it at a panel on the wall, it was a control panel to the view-port. The view-port blew open sucking out the air in the room and pulling Starscream out into space. Brawl gripped the side of the elevator to keep himself from being blasted into space. Barricade, however, wasn't having the same luck, he was pulled by the vacuum, but he stopped moving when he slammed into Megatron, who was still rooted to the spot he was in.

The safety shields activated, sealing the room again. "Starscream." Megatron said. "Not even the endless void of space can protect you from me."

OooooO

Starscream locked his armor for space survival. He hit the thrusters on his boots and seeker-pack, his broken knee slowed him down a little but he managed to make it back to his control center back in Trypticon. He opened the airlock and floated inside, when the airlock opened he was greeted by his one his personal bodyguards, Slipstream, who wore purple, black, and blue light seeker armor with a black hood over her seeker helmet. He pushed her out his way. "Thundercracker!"He yelled as he threw himself out to his medic's medical table.

"What is it sir?" Thundercracker asked with minor annoyance. Thundercracker was Starscreams medic and scientist, and was the twin brother of Slipstream. His blue and black seeker armor held an assault rifle on its back.

"That damn Decepticon broke my knee."

Thundercracker went over Starscreams knee with a hand held scanner. "And I see that he crushed my null rays." He said noticing Starscreams crushed weapons.

Starscream threw off the broken plasma rays. "Can you fix them?"

Thundercracker went over Starscreams knee with an Energon gun. "They're not kneecaps Starscream, you can't just slap some Energon on it and it becomes fixed, those were highly advanced pieces of technology, and we don't have the time or the resources to fix them..." He paused. "Move you leg."

Starscream moved his leg, his knee had healed completely. "Starscream!" A white and red seeker called out. "The Decepticons have set up a command center in the communication tower."

"Patch me through to the communication tower."

**Authors Notes...**

**I appreciate any feedback, tip's, advice, questions, and suggestions and I thank you for reading.**

**Thank you for your time. **


	2. Dark Energon

The elevator stopped at the top floor of the communications tower, located a few floors below Starscreams control center. The doors opened and the Decpticons walked into the hallway where several Decpticon soldiers lined the walls, who saluted as Megatron passed them. Around the corner he saw several Autobots in restraints, standing next to them were three Decpticons, one wore heavy armor, one wore light, while the last one wore medium armor.

Megatron approached the one in the heavy-armor, whose back faced him, on his back was a multi-barreled chain gun and a heavy assault rifle. "What's going on here?" Megatron startled the Decpticon, who turned and looked up at his emperor.

"Lord Megatron sir!" He hurried to salute.

"What is this?" Megatron asked again.

"Prisoners sir."

"Tell me your names soldier."

"I'm Hevy sir. These are my brothers, Fives," He referred to the Decpticon in the light armor that had the number _five_ imprinted on the side of his helmet. "And Echo." The one wearing the medium armor with a rocket launch on his back, and high-tech binoculars on his helmet.

"Hevy." Megatron repeated. "Tell me now, what is the symbol on your chest soldier?"

"Decpticon sir."

"Yes, that is right. And how long have you been in service to my Decpticons?"

"My brothers and I are new recruits... About three weeks sir."

"Then there is one lesson that you have yet to learn." He pointed his fist at the nearest Autobot, his fusion cannon formed on his arm. "Decpticons take no prisoners." Without looking, Megatron fired his cannon, blowing the cowering Autobot in have, vaporizing him from the waist up. "Finish them." Megatron said ice cold.

Megatron, Brawl and Barricade continued on. "So what do we do know?" Fives asked his brothers.

Echo lived up to his name. "Finish them." Hevy drew his pistol, aimed it at an Autobots forehead, and pulled the trigger...

Megatron found his second-in-command, the purple and black Decpticon was staring at a monitor through his singular optic multi-vision goggle. "Shockwave, how goes our progress?"

"We've taken over ninety percent of the station, the only thing that remains is Starscreams control center, right under the chamber."

"The chamber." Megatron said with anticipation.

"Yes, the last place on this station to contain the substance." An evil smile appeared behind Megatrons mask. "And with it..."

"I will end this war and rule this world and my empire with a iron fist and return this planet to prosperity."

"And?" Shockwave asked.

"And if any stragglers remain, you may do what you see fit with them." Shockwave was, well, a psychopath. A person who would see three dying people and try to make them into one single monstrosity. Other then that, Shockwave was a brilliant technician, tactician, scientist, mechanist, medic, and soldier. Megatron knew he was strong, and would have trouble against him if Shockwave ever challenged him for the right to rule.

The monitor suddenly changed to the image of Starscream. "Starscream, surrender you command to me, it's over for you."

"I don't think so Megatron, I will fight you to my very last breath!"

"And I will see to it that you do!" Megatron assured. "I know you have it here Starscream, and I will have its power! Nothing you do can stop me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play me for a fool Autobot!... Dark Energon."

"Dark Energon, are you insane!" That didn't come from Starscream. The red and white seeker appeared next to Starscream. "Dark Energon is unstable and uncontrollable, you'll kill us all!"

"Autobot..."

"It's Jetfire."

"Jetfire...you say that as if it was bad thing." Megatron laughed as he headed to the final elevator that led to the chamber.

This elevator shaft was made from glass, giving the Decpticons a clear view of Earth. "Earth..." Megatron said. "With the power of Dark Energon, it will be mine."

"Can I have Japan?" Barricade asked. Megatron gave him a strong look. "What, I like Japan."

Megatron rolled his eyes. The elevator stopped at the top of the chamber. The chamber was a large rounded room that went down several floors. They were in a spiraling stair well that was blocked over by plasmic glass. At the center of the chamber sat a tall containment chamber that was guarded by automated machine turrets.

Starscream appeared floating behind the glass. "Megatron, Dark Energon will kill us all, I'm never letting you get it."

"Who are you to deny me my birth right! You will be the first to fall at the power of Dark Energon!"

"Guards! Stall the Decpticons while I destroy the last of the Dark Energon!" Autobot guard rushed in at the bottom of the chamber and rushed up the stair-well.

Anger flooded into Megatron as he rushed down the stairs ripping apart Autobots with his bare hands. An Autobot with a chain-gun opened fire at the Decpticons, Megatron rushed through the hail of bullets and gripped the Autobot's neck, with his powerful grip he ripped the Autobots head off dragging out his spinal cord. Megatron picked up the chain-gun and gunned down the Autobot's.

When he reached the bottom of the chamber the machine turrets opened fire onto Megatron, but he quickly destroyed them with the chain-gun. He turned it to Starscream who was trying desperately to destroy the last of the Dark Energon. Megatron fired the chain-gun, but no bullets came out, instead Megatron threw it at Starscream, slamming him onto the control panel.

"Starscream you pathetic piece of trash, no one will deny me my destiny. You are a fool for trying."

"No Megatron, you are the fool. Dark Energon dominates and destroys everything that it touches. Your no different."

Megatron kicked Starscream with powerful leg. "Brawl! Blow open the containment unit." Brawl did as commanded and blasted open the containment unit with his cannons. Inside the Dark Energon sat in a spiraling purple vortex.

Megatron stepped forward and begun reaching for the Dark Energon. "NO!" Starscream yelled.

Megatron placed one finger in the vortex, the Dark Energon then did what the vacuum of space could not, it pulled him inside. Starscream and the Decpticons watched in horror as the power of Dark Energon ripped Megatron apart. "That arrogant fool, no one has ever survived direct contact."

Dark laughter begun to fill the chamber. The room then exploded into a bright purple light. The light had faded, they saw the Dark Energon vortex begun to disappear, in its place stood Megatron, whose eyes now glowed purple. "Impossible!" Starscream yelled.

"I AM THE DOMINATOR!" Megatron yelled as purple spikes of solid Dark Energon shot up through the floor around him. "I AM THE DESTROYER! I AM THE DEVASTATOR! I AM MEGATRON!" He pointed at Starscream. "And you will not see the end of this day!"

Starscream rushed out of the chamber, passing through the hallway that led to his command center. "You can't hide from me Starscream!" The hallway was sealed off by plasmic glass, the final members of Starscreams guard stood ready behind the glass. Megatron laughed. "Behold Decpticons, the power of Dark Energon." Megatron held out his hands, purple energy charged in and around his hands, and in a mighty clap the Dark Energon shot out in wave of purple destruction as it ripped through the plasmic glass and the Autobots behind it.

Those who weren't killed by the Dark Energon wave itself, were killed by the Dark Energon spikes that exploded out of the floor afterward. "It is even more destructive then I'd realized... Perfect." The Decpticons moved through the spiked hallway, and met the door that closed off Starscreams command center. Megatron put his hands on the door, infusing it with Dark Energon. Spikes begun budding off the door, eventually knocking the metal door off its hinges.

Starscream stood with his personal bodyguards, the female Slipstream immediately placed herself between the two with her shotgun aimed for Megatrons heart. The Autobot Jetfire stepped past her, his pistol aimed at the Decpticon's. "I don't know how you controlled Dark Energon Decpticon, but you won't leave with it." The Irish Autobot said.

"Courage against certain death. I admire that Autobot, and I will enjoy seeing it leave you as I rip out you still beating heart. With this power I will crush you Autobots like the bugs that you are."

Jetfire was about to say something back but someone else spoke first. "Teach me." Both Megatron and Jetfire turned to see Starscream step forward, pushing Jetfire out of his way. "Teach me how to use Dark Energon, and you will have my loyalty and all that I offer." The Air-commander bowed on one knee prompting the other seekers to do the same, and leaving Jetfire speechless. "Lord Megatron."

"And what exactly do you offer me that I can't simply take?" The warlord asked just as unbelieving as Jetfire was.

"Nearly all of the Autobot air and orbital fleet a loyal to me, therefore loyal to you."

"I'm not impressed." Megatron said, his hand twitching to grab his mace-staff.

Starscream saw Megatron about to reach for his staff. "And..." He spoke quickly. "...an unlimited supply of Dark Energon, ready at you command."

Starscream sighed in relief when he saw Megatron's hand ease away from his weapon. "Very well then." Starscream stood back up. "How exactly do you plan on creating more of this substance?"

"Over the years Thundercracker and I have restored the Dark Energon production facility, all we need is a steady supply of Energon and we can create more." Starscream saw the Emperor about to speak again. "Before this station was shut down, there was a machine that drew energy from the Earths core and used it to create Energon, the machine would then send the Energon directly to this station, right into the Dark Energon production facility."

Megatron nodded and extended his hand. Starscream, thinking that he sealed the deal, shook Megatrons hand, and when he did he felt Megatron crushing his hand. Starscream fell to his knees as the sound of crushing bone and armor filled the room. "You were so quick to betray the Autobots, and if I feel for even an instant that you will do the same to me, well lets just say that you will never feel pain again."

Megatron released Starscream, who gripped his hand to make sure that it wasn't completely broken.

"So then to we have a deal?"

"Begin immediately..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Decpticon."

Jetfire finally returned to his senses. "You traitor!" The other seekers turned their weapons to him. Knowing that he was out numbered and out gunned, Jetfire started backing up to the airlock. "The Primes will know about this Starscream!"

"No, he won't. Shoot him!" He ordered to his seekers. Jetfire ran for the airlock as bullets flew past him, he made it inside just at a shotgun burst hit the airlock's door. The Autobot slammed on the eject button and was blasted into space. "Skywarp, Ramjet go after him!" Starscream shouted.

"No." Megatron belayed. "Let him go, let him tell the Primes and their precious council. Let them know about their inevitable demise. You will go activate the Energon machine."

"Yes lord Megatron." Starscream turned back to his seekers. "Skywarp, Thundercracker your going with me."

Megatron sat in Starscreams command chair, as the three seekers left through the airlock. The chair was a little small for him, something that he would have to fix. His fingers begun twitching with anticipation, Starscream had only left two minutes ago and he was already expecting him to be back. It had been five minutes since he had killed someone, and he was hungry for more blood, he was looking forward to ripping Starscream's leg off then beating him to death with it. But that was a little savage, even for him. Megatron looked at his hand, he hadn't noticed it until now that he calmed down, but his patience had gone down, while his blood lust had gone up. He realized that he wasn't just controlling the Dark Energon, he had...

His train of thought derailed when he saw Shockwave enter the command center. The madman looked around at the new Decpticon's that now loitered the command center. "I take it that everything went well."

"Show me the plans again Shockwave." Shockwave held out a disc that showed an image for the designs of Megatrons ultimate weapon. "How soon can you get started?"

"All I need is little bit of Dark Energon."

Megatron opened his hand, purple energy begun to form in his hand. A single Dark Energon crystal spawned in his palm. "This single crystal of Dark Energon will mark the beginning of my victory." He threw it to Shockwave, who caught it with ease. "The Decpticons next victory means the end for all that oppose us. First the Autobots, then the Eradicons, and then any one else who dares to oppose us."

"You not worried about Optimus Prime?"

Megatron laughed. "Even he can't stop us at this point."

**Thank you for your time.**


	3. Scouts

OooooO

Elita One drove her green scout car through a dusty road headed towards the Appellation mountain range. Her commander had sent her to deliver a message to the battalion of Autobots who were currently engaging a battalion of Decepticons at the Murushi basin on the far side of the mountains. A scout of her rank wouldn't normally have to hand deliver a message, but something was blocking communications to the Autobot commander stationed there. Sure, she was driving an old rusted mini car with its roof cut off, but she would get there in time, _if_ she didn't run into any trouble or distractions.

Unfortunately distractions had a way of finding her. As she was crossing a natural intersection she saw, at the last second, a second scout riding a motorcycle slam into her car. "Oh krap!" she yelled as his head bounced off what was left of her windshield. She jumped out of her car. "Are you okay?" She exclaimed.

"No, it's not like you hit me a car or anything." He said sarcastically behind his black motorcycle helmet with a golden visor. He stood up and wiped off the dust that covered his dark blue sleeveless jacket and the black and yellow light armor that he wore underneath it. "Look I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to the Murushi basin." He said picking up his bike. "I'm so glad that I had shock absorbers installed in my armor." He said to himself.

"I'm heading there too, do you need a guide?"

"No. I got it." He said climbing on his bike.

She extended her hand. "Elita."

He shook her hand. "They call me Bumblebee."

She didn't ask about his name, she just gotten back into her car when he started to drive off. She followed him for an hour into the mountains before they had reached the roads leading down into the basin. Her car was old, really old, but she managed to keep up with the other scout.

And about half way up the mountain pass, they were spotted by a group of Decepticon drones, armored androids with jet-packs and heavy rifles. Elita had taken a wrong turn as the drones begun to shoot at them, separating herself from Bumblebee, who hadn't noticed the separation until he was at the top of the mountain hill.

Elita wasn't having the same luck, as all of the drones had followed her.

OooooO

Up in the mountain ridge, Optimum squad was wrapping up their journey to the Murushi basin to meet with their squad leader, who was currently locked in a battle with a battalion of Decepticons. Ironhide, the temporary leader of the squad lead the rest of the team, which consisted of the Autobots most skilled and experienced medical officer, Ratchet. The demolishes expert, Warpath. A former policeman and the oldest personal friend of the Prime, Jazz. And Ironhide himself, the squad's weapons expert. Not with them was the assassin and expert of armor augmentations, Prowl, and their leader the Prime himself.

Ironhide himself constantly wore his heavy red, brown, and black armor, and his total head covering battle helmet that had a deep battle scar carved in over his right eye. On his left shoulder, sat a scratched out golden Decepticon symbol, that was replaced by a silver Autobot symbol on the forehead of his helmet. At his side hung a heavy iron machine gun, an on his back was a huge grenade launcher of his own design. An enemy might look at him and not consider him a threat without his weapons, but he could rip a Decepticon in half with his bare hands. Being an ex-Decepticon, he's hated by them a little more than the other Autobots, especially by the power-packed Decepticon juggernaut named Brawl. If someone would ask why he left the Decepticons, his answer would be to point his grenade launcher in his or her face and say, 'None of your damn business.', unless he liked the person asking.

"Ratch." He called out to Ratchet. "How much further does that thing on your arm say we got."

The 'thing' on her arm he was referring to, was the personal invention of Ratchet, was a multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tool used for a variety of uses such as battlefield tactics, hacking, decryption, and repairs.

She may not look like a fighter, in fact she looks like the most innocent and beautiful girl you'd properly ever see, but she knows the human body, and even through armor she could lock up your joints and paralyze you with only a few quick jabs. She wore standard white, red and dark pink, medium leveled armor. She mostly used a sub-machine gun and a heavy pistol, but on her back, under her long tied back brown hair, was an Energon healing gun, something she often had to use. "You know what it is Ironhide, and we'll be there in about twenty minutes." She said.

"You said that thirty minutes ago." Complained Warpath. Like Ironhide, he wore heavy armor but with more red. Warpath was the best demolitions expert the Autobots could find, and he loved all the fighting they did, Ironhide always said that he'll learn not to love it some day. His favorite weapon was the light-machine gun that he carried on his back. Unlike Ironhide, he wore black sunglasses, instead of a helmet.

"Hopefully, Prime and his troops are holding out. You know how bad things can get with the Cons." Jazz said. Jazz wore his old police armor and riot helmet with a multi-vision visor. Wrapping around his chest were two bandoliers filled with magazines for his assault rifle. Before the war, Jazz was in the law enforcement caste in one of the major cities, Iacon, were he became friends with the newest Prime of the Autobots, and was present when Megatron had proclaimed war, and at the first major battle of the war at the port city of Tyger Pax.

"You know Prime." Ironhide said. "He's as unstoppable as Megatron is."

Ratchet's vambrace started beeping. She didn't have to check it as she already knew what it meant. "Shit, Ironhide we got Decepticons coming."

"Uh, I hate surprises." He said. "Use the rocks as cover, Ratch, be ready with a thermite disk, and Warpath..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

As Ironhide and Ratchet took cover behind some rock's, Warpath looked to Jazz and asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know Ironhide." Jazz said going behind some rock's. Warpath shrugged and followed suit.

Ironhide readied himself as an old rusted scout car came tumbling in while being shot at by Decepticon drones. The drones shot out one of the scout car's tires, the green and dark yellow armored scout drifted into a parallel park, she jumped out and used the car as cover, as the drones shot the vehicle to pieces. The scout drew a crossbow from her back, went out of her cover and fired a single bolt into the neck of one of the drones, taking its head off. Another drone shot her in her shoulder forcing her back behind the car.

It was time to act, Ironhide turned to Ratchet and said. "Light em' up."

With a nod, Ratchet broke from the rocks they were hiding behind, threw up her arm and shot out a disk from her vambrace tool. The disk flew through the air at such a high speed it would have been impossible to avoid, it made contact with one of the drones and exploded, engulfing the pack in flames.

When the fire and smoke cleared, you could visibly see the mechanical menaces melting from the flames. Ironhide went out of cover and used his grenade launcher on five of the drones blowing them to pieces, making metal parts rain from the sky. Jazz and Warpath quickly gunned down the remaining.

The scout looked confused, everything they had just done took about seven and half seconds. Before the scout could stand, Ratchet had already ran over to her removed the spaulder from her shoulder, and had gotten to work on her wound.

"Minor penetration, no bone or muscle fiber, blood stream, vain or artery. Flesh wound, easy to fix." Ratchet spoke in one breath, applying bandage wrapping to her shoulder. "Suggest not doing any heavy lifting. No permanent damage done."

"Uh…thanks?" The scout said, still a little confused.

Ratchet stood and helped the scout to her feet. "No thanks, its part of the job."

"I can assume your Autobot, since you were being shot to pieces by some Decepticons." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, I am, well kind of, I was in the middle of my scout training when command sent us an urgent message for the battle force at Murushi." The black haired scout said.

"Slow it, let's start with a name." Ironhide said.

"Private First Class scout, Elita One. From the Trumna training center, we were the closest to the basin to receive the message."

"Odd." Ratchet said. "Autobot command normally relays messages directly to Prime. Problems at Primes post, unlikely. Battle field to low for relay strength, possible. Decepticons blocking communications with anti-relay generator, mostly like, same tactic used at siege of Tyger Pax, Primes first real battle. Also possibility of…" She said in one breath again.

"Take a breath doctor." Ironhide interrupted.

"Actually she's right, the Decepticons are blocking all outside communications. That's why they sent me."

"We're headed to there, you can tag along."

"How far are we from the basin?" Elita asked.

"Give or take twenty minutes."

"Shit." Elita said breaking into a run.

The other Autobot's followed her. Catching up to her, Ironhide asked. "What's the message?"

"An evacuation order. Megatron has some kind of weapon coming in." She said.

"What kind of weapon?"

"I don't know. They were hoping that the Prime would know."

**Authors note's:**

** Yes Ratchet is a women, I like it that way.**

** Thank you for your time.**

** Please review. **


	4. Battle For Murushi

OooooO

Bumblebee looked down into the Murushi basin, it was a beautiful sight, beside the couple hundred soldiers fighting at the bottom. He snapped his attention to the battle down below, the two forces were engaged in fire fights, beating each other with melee weapons, and even using their bare hands. The Autobots were in front of a massive rock wall, and behind that was their camp, he decide to go there first so his bike wouldn't get in anyone's way.

Bumblebee drove down the mountain path to the Autobots camp, the gunfire, explosions, and screaming grew louder as he approached. He found a good place to leave his bike by the Autobot troop transit trucks. It looked like the only way he was going to find the Prime, was by going out there and find him. Most Primes stay back to lead away from the battle, but this Prime, as Bumblebee was told, liked to be at his troops side.

Bumblebee pulled out his weapon, which happened to be stolen Decepticon technology, a hand-held chargeable plasma caster that was a guaranteed instant kill. He personally nicknamed it the 'Stinger'. Bumblebee ran out into the field, past the back line of troops, who provided cover fire for the melee troops meeting the Decepticons, and straight into the chaos. The first Decepticon soldier he met, didn't get the chance to meet him back, as Bumblebee had all ready fired a plasma bolt into his chest, he was dead before he hit the ground. Bee used the body for leverage to launch himself in the air. In the air, Bumblebee shot and killed another Decepticon, and as he fell he turned to his other side killing another as he hit the ground.

As he stood, he was met by three Decepticons, all aiming their rifles at him, but before the could fire they were hit with a augment attack that lifted the three of them into the air. Bumblebee took the opportunity, and shot two of them out of the air, but the third was gunned down by some one else.

"You new here?" An Autobot asked him. He wasn't like the others, as he wasn't completely covered in armor, his torso, forearms and boot's were armored while everything else was either bare or covered by his green pants. He wore a black hood, which currently covered his head, he also wore a black face mask to cover his mouth and nose. As for weapons, he had a sword strapped to his back and two pistols in holsters at his sides.

"I'm a scout from Rocksess station, they sent me with a message for the Prime here!" Bumblebee yelled over the fighting.

"Come on, we'll talk over at those rock!" The Japanese man said pointing towards a small rock wall. They both went into cover at the rock wall. "I'm Prowl, part of the big mans team!"

"Bumblebee! I need to speak with him, it's important news about Decepticon activity's,it could make this war even worse for us then it already is!" Bumblebee said.

"You seem to know why you're here!" Prowl said. "But do you know who you're here to see?"

"I'm not sure what your asking!"

"Did they tell you which Prime your message is going to!"

"No, they didn't!" He said remembering that they had failed to tell him the message's receiver.

"That's typical of them! We've got the big one, the top Autobot we've got!" Said Prowl.

"The destroyer of Tyger Pax?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, but don't call him that to his face! You're here to see Optimus, the best of the best of the best! And I'm not just saying because I'm his friend."

Bumblebee couldn't believe his luck. Today he got to meet a hero, his hero, the whole reason that he had become an Autobot solider. "Where can I find him?"

"The front of the pack, leading his troops, the closer you get to the Decepticons, the closer you'll get to him!" Prowl directed.

"How will I know it's him when I find him?"

Prowl stood up and said. "Trust me… you'll know!"

And as quickly as he arrived, Prowl vanished. Bumblebee started running, it wasn't easy but he managed to break through to the front of the Autobots line, where soldiers of both sides were tearing each other apart with clubs, swords, maces, fails and even shovels. And at the center of it all, with a double-sided battle axe in one hand, and a Decepticons neck in the other, was a red, blue, and black armored Autobot. Covering his head was a blue and silver helmet with a solid black visor covering his eyes. And on either side of his helmet were two radio relays, both blue.

The Autobot lifted his axe in the air, and brought the blade down into the Decepticons shoulder and into his chest. Another Decepticon came at him with a spiked club, while a second sneaked up behind him. In one swift motion, he swung his axe cutting through the club, and in it's arc the axe swung back into the head of the Decepticon behind him. And with one of the axe's blade's stuck in the Decepticons head, he swung it forward into the club-wielders head, sticking both of them together by an axe to the head. A third Decepticon charged at him, he dropped the axe, and a metallic orange and silver sword sprung out from his right forearm bracer, and stabbed the Decepticon in his neck.

He retracted the sword and pulled the axe out of the dead soldiers heads. "Yup, that's him alright." Bumblebee said to himself. He approached him carefully. "Optimus Prime!"

"The one and only!" He yelled over the battle, when he turned to face the him, Bumblebee noticed the glowing green light in the center of his chest armor. "Need something!"

"I have an important message from Autobot command! They said to relay it to you!"

For a whole minute, Optimus just stood there. "Come on, we'll talk at the camp!"

He led Bumblebee back to the Autobots camp where it wasn't as loud. As if there wasn't a battle going on the other side of the ridge, Optimus put his axe in a sling on his back and removed his helmet, he appeared a lot younger then Bumblebee would have expected. As for his appearance he was pretty clean, no blemishes, his eyes were ice blue, and calm. As for the rest of his eyes, he had rather big corneas, and he had an _'X'_ like scar under his right eye.

He scratched his head through his spiked dark brown hair. He extended his arm and said with a smile. "Optimus Prime, nice to meet you."

Bumblebee shook his hand. "Bumblebee. It means a lot to meet you sir."

"Right. On to business." Optimus said with his tone now in a business manner.

"Right, it's news about Megatron sir."

"Why, what happened?"

"Exactly five hours ago, Megatron and a small band of Decepticons launched a full-scale attack on the Trypticon orbital station, they somehow got hold of a dreadnaught orbital ship." Bumblebee said.

"Were there any Autobots that escaped?" Optimus asked.

"Only one. He's the one who delivered the news, an engineer named Jetfire, used to be one of air-commander Starscreams seekers. As for Starscream, he and his seekers have pledged their allegiance to Megatron and the Decepticons."

"Why me?"

"Command said that since you have a history with Megatron, you'd know why he's there."

"I have an idea about what's up there, and if Megatron want's it, then it's bad for everyone." Optimus said. Bumblebee noticed Optimus look over to his right side, then he nodded at what seemed to be empty space.

Prowl came rushing into tent they were in. "Optimus, we've got a problem."

"What?"

"The Con's are pulling back." Prowl said.

"That's a good thing right?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, that mean's things are about to get worse." Prime said.

Suddenly things started getting quiet, then they heard the sound of planes. Optimus put his helmet on as he ran outside. Bumblebee followed, and coming out the air they could see five planes about to fly overhead. To be more specific, they were Decpticon bombers.

Optimus pushed Bumblebee back inside the tent. "Prowl, put up a barrier."

"What about the others?" Bumblebee asked.

"No time. Prowl do it!"

Outside the bombers released their payloads, causing hundreds of purple bombs to rain down onto the Autobot forces, each bomb exploding with tremendous energy. Those Autobots that weren't ripped to shreds by the explosions, were impaled by the purple spikes that shot up from the ground around the detonation spots. No one outside survived.

OooooO

Bumblebee awoke from unconsciousness to find himself with his motorcycle in the back of a truck, and he thank god it was an Autobot truck. "How you doing." Prowl asked him, who was in the back with him. Bumblebee noticed Prowl's hood and mask were pulled down.

"I feel like I just got blown up." He said, still a little groggy.

"You did. One of the bombs blew up just outside the tent. If I was a second late with the barrier we'd be dead right now."

"Where is now?" Bee asked.

"Up the mountains, hopefully we've lost the Con's." Suddenly the truck stopped. "Come on, time to meet the rest of the team."

Prowl left the truck, and Bee followed. Optimus Prime was with another group of Autobots, one of which was Elita, the scout he had met early. "Everything went to hell, Ironhide." Prime said taking his helmet off.

Ironhide put a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "It happens Prime, you can't win them all."

"Yeah I know, but the Decepticons used some kind of bomb's, I've seen bomb's before but that was ridiculous!"

"Shit, I was to late!" Elita exclaimed. "I came to warn you about it, the Decepticons have some kind of new weapon."

Optimus' expression turned from anger to realization. "Oh, you got to be kidding me." He ran back to the truck's cab. "I hate being right." Bumblebee heard him say to himself. "I know it happens a lot."

"Optimus, you know what that stuff was?" Prowl asked.

He came back flipping through the pages of a book, he stopped at the page he needed, and started reading. "Yeah, I thought I knew what that stuff was."

He gave Ironhide the book. "That's impossible." Ironhide said to Prime. "No one can control that. Even for Megatron that'd be impossible."

"You know him." Optimus said. "And I'm sure we both know his next move." He turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, get that bike of yours out of the truck, everyone else get in there. Megatron's going to invade Iacon." Everyone but Bumblebee, and Ironhide looked shocked because of their helmets.

"Optimus." Bumblebee said. "What was that?"

Ironhide threw him the book. The page it was on had a picture of a man holding a purple and black crystal.

Ironhide answered for Optimus. "Dark Energon."

OooooO

**Authors note's:**

** Thank you for your time. **

** Please review. **


	5. Argos Station

OooooO

Outside the underground Autobot base, Argos, a discouraged Autobot was trying to seek refuge inside the base, but the guards wouldn't allow him access. "Come on, I'm an Autobot see." He kept showing the guards the Autobot symbol on his blue and black armor, on his back were two cylindrical weapon holder's.

"I don't care if you were Zeta Prime himself." One of the guards said. "We're in lock down, and that means no one get's in or out until Optimus Prime and his soldiers return."

"Speaking of the devil." Optimus Prime said, coming up behind the Autobot with his team. The two guards saluted. "Guy's how many times do I have to tell you not to do that." He turned to the Autobot. "You got a name soldier."

"Longarm, sir." He said formally.

"Welcome to Argos. Warpath, show the new guys around."

After the guards let them inside, the team broke up and went to different sections of the underground base. There were a few Autobot soldiers that stayed behind from the battle, but the base was a regular ghost town.

Optimus and Ironhide went into the armory, where Ironhide took stock of the weapons they had left, he didn't have a reason for it, it was just a hobby of his, as he pretty much lived here. Optimus stored his helmet, axe, and his assault rifle with an under-mounted shotgun, inside a private locker. Inside the locker was nothing more then a folded up piece of paper, and a brown gun holster with a very old pistol wrapped up in it.

"So what's the plan Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"There is none. Tomorrow we head to Iacon, and hope what I think Megatron's plan is, isn't." Optimus said. He yawned. "I'm heading to sleep. It's...been a long day."

"To long." Ironhide said as he watched his leader go to Argos' barracks.

OooooO

Bumblebee and Elita sat with Ratchet in her infirmary, where she could properly patch up Elita's shoulder wound. "Good as new." She said finishing sewing up her wound.

"So." Bumblebee said. "Ratchet? How'd you get tied up in this, you seem like a lot more then a simple field medic."

"I am. Fifth degree geneticist, doctor, scientist and biology professor at Iacon, also former member of covert task group, worked under radar until war, no one outside Iacon university was aware of my existence, kept it that way, liked it, suited need's. As for my business here, Optimus Prime needed help, someone to help in case of injury's, he sought the best, and he found her." She said in one breath.

"Sounds like you've done a lot." Bumblebee said. "How old are you?"

"About sixty-seven."

"No way, you can't be over twenty." Elita said astounded.

"Experimented with age rejuvenation genetics, an attempt to make the human life longer, needed specific genetic code, conveniently my own matched. The experiment worked, but to well, instead of extending life, it locked it in place, and I've been twenty-one for over forty years. As the body remains still in time, the mind still grows. I've found the key for eternal life, but it can only work for specific genetic code, may take years, even century's before it can be useful to anyone. Any other questions or concerns I can answer?"

Both of them remained silent for a the next few minutes, each trying to understand the fast-talking doctor. "Actually." Elita said. "I've been wondering about Ironhide, he seems a little…"

"Unstable, grim, bit of jerk, am I in the ballpark?" Ratchet interrupted.

"Well, yeah."

"Ironhide used to be Megatron's top general. He organized the first contact battles, and the siege of Tyger Pax. Eventually, Ironhide realized that the Decepticons tactics were…to extreme. While both sides do have the same goals and ideals, the Decepticons methods were not to his liking. So he went to Optimus, they have a history, so Optimus welcomed him, while of course he was the only one to trust him. As for myself, I've grown to trust him, but I still expect a shot to the back, but I'm cautious about everything, it's a doctor thing. Anything else? Any embarrassing medical information you'd like to know?"

"Uh…sure." Bumblebee said.

"Here you go." She said handing him a medical chart. When he reached for it, she smacked him in he helmet with it. "That was a joke, what kind of doctor would I be if I let out patient information like that."

"Ha!" Elita laughed.

"I do have a sense of humor." She said. "Now get to the barrack's, Prime's ordered lock-down."

As they left Bumblebee spoke to Elita. "That wasn't funny. That hurt."

"In a time of war, I'll laugh at almost anything."

OooooO

Late into the night, the new recruit, Longarm, sneaked out of the barracks using a flashlight on his armor's shoulder to walk through the pitch black bunker. He passed Ratchets infirmary, where she slept on her operating table, to bad she wouldn't be sleeping for much longer. He made it to his destination, the armory, where the powerhouse, Ironhide, slept. Longarm found Optimus Prime's locker, normally Longarm had to find the code to combination locks like the one on Prime's locker, but this time it was given to him, this disappointed him, information was his life and he enjoyed the challenge of finding it. He was told the code to the lock was eight-twenty-ninety-four, a number that meant something to the Prime, but Longarm didn't care.

He entered the code and opened the locker and saw the item's that Prime cared for so much. He picked up the single-shot pistol, and said to himself. "Won't be getting to use this." He threw the pistol back, and picked up the double-sided axe. "Perfect." He planted a small device on it, and left it back in the locker, then he closed and sealed it.

He then headed to the security station, where a single guard sat monitoring security cameras, and the lock down kill switch. "Interesting setup you have here." Longarm said.

The guard quickly turned and stood. "Hey, your not supposed to be up here."

Longarm stabbed the guard with a buzz saw, off course, that sprang from his forearm bracer. "You don't know how right you are." He said just before the guard died. Longarm hit the lock down kill switch, and headed back to his bed in the barracks, and remained invisible.

OooooO

Outside Argos the two guards stood tired and bored. When they heard. "Hi. I'm Barricade." Said the black and purple armored Decepticon as he stabbed the guards in the back of their heads with a pare of knives attached to chains. Barricade shook the blood off the blades, and spoke through his helmet comm. "We're clear, Brawl get your big ass over here and get this door open. Breakdown, are the troop's ready?"

_ {It's all good bro.}_ Barricade's brother Breakdown said. _{We're coming down.}_

"You're lucky I don't snap your spine in half." Brawl said coming up to him.. "Stand back, wouldn't want you to get blown up, now would we?" Barricade stepped back from the door, as Brawl hunched over, aiming the ordnance cannons at the door.

"Do it!" A third Decepticon said from behind them. It wasn't Breakdown, he wasn't there just yet, it was someone much worse.

OooooO

"Wake up."

Back inside Argos, Optimus Prime's eyes snapped opened at a breakneck speed. He sprung out of his cot, and ran in the pitch black darkness to the armory. He found Ironhide sleeping on the floor. "Ironhide get up, now." He ordered.

Ironhide started waking up. "Prime, what time is it." He said using the night vision on his helmets visor.

"Not important, do we have a truck setup?"

"Always, why?" Ironhide said standing up.

"Wake everyone up, we've got Decepticons."

"Are you sure?" Optimus raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe I asked you that. What's the plan?"

"Escape plan delta." Optimus said.

"You mean the one where I send all the soldiers without names to the front door to stall, while the one's with names escape?"

"Well when you say it that, I sound like a monster." He ordered.

"Say it in a way that doesn't sound like that."

"Escape plan delta. Now go do it." Ironhide shrugged, picked up his weapons and headed out.

Ironhide picked up his weapons and headed out.

Optimus opened his locker, and strapped the gun holster to his armors belt, put his assault rifle on his back and his helmet on his head. He took the paper and unfolded it showing a plug-in data chip that he plugged into the back of his helmet.

OooooO

In the barracks, a very awake Longarm, took out a small device with a single button on it. He pushed the button, and gave a smile of satisfaction.

OooooO

"It's a trap." Optimus heard.

Optimus grabbed his axe, and suddenly heard a beeping noise. He turned his axe over, and saw a small round beeping disk. Upon seeing it, he said. "I hate when you do that."

OooooO

In the barracks Ironhide, with Ratchet, had just ran in and started waking every one up. "Get off your asses, ya freeloaders!" Jazz and Prowl were the first up.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet said like she was scolding him.

"Well, most of um are."

Ratchet sighed and drew her pistol, and fired a round into the ceiling. Everyone that wasn't already up, where scared out of of bed. Bumblebee, who was on a top bunk, fell out onto the concrete floor. "That's how you wake people up."

"Good thing I'm in a helmet." Bumblebee said standing back up.

"How do you sleep in that thing?" Elita asked.

"Practice."

Warpath stumbled in, half asleep. "What's the problem, guys?"

"We've got Decepticons, they found us." Ironhide said as he started throwing them their weapons. He turned to an Autobot sergeant. "Get you men together, defend the front doors."

"Yes sir." The sergeant said leaving the barracks with his troop's.

"As for the rest of us, we have to get to the truck depot, we're evacuating." They could hear an explosion, that rocked the whole bunker.

"Did they break through the door's already?" Warpath asked.

"No." Ironhide answered. "That came from inside." It was followed by a second pair of explosions, not as loud as the first. "Now that one…their definitively through now."

OooooO

The Autobot sergeant moved with most of his men towards the massive steel door that sealed them off from the rest world. Him and his soldiers took defensive positions fifteen feet from the doors and waited. There was an explosion that rocked the door. "Steady, keep it together." He said, most of the men and women he was with had never even seen a Decepticon up close.

A second explosion blew the reinforced steel door off it's hinges, smoke filled the doorway. Before the sergeant could order them to fire, two Decepticons stormed out of the smoke, Barricade and Breakdown. The pair unloaded their sub-machine gun and shotgun, the Autobots never had a chance. The sergeant was hit in his stomach as the rest of the Autobots died around him.

Barricade and Breakdown stood straight as a third Decepticon emerged from the door way, he was a walking nightmare. And the sergeant could tell right away who it was. _Megatron_.

"Your getting sloppy." He said to Barricade and Breakdown in his dark, grim voice. "One is still alive."

"Yes, lord Megatron." The two said.

Megatron slowly went over to the sergeant, and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up off the floor and into the air. Megatron was tall, so tall that when the sergeant met him at eye level he was way off the concrete floor. Megatrons purple eyes pierced into his through the red lenses of his mask. "Do you fear death?" He asked. The sergeant took out a knife and tried to stab him in his Decepticon symbol, but the blade snapped in half. "I'll take that as a no." Megatron's grip tightened around his throat, and soon he crushed his windpipe, and severed his spine.

Megatron dropped the lifeless sergeant, turned toward the door and said. "Bring in the Brutes and do a sweep of this place. Bring me Prime, and any of his soldiers. I have a few words to say to him." Two Decepticon Brutes ran in through the doorway, both were bulked up with heavy armor with Energon backpacks that fed strength inducers that ran throughout their armor. In their hands they held giant war hammers and steel shields. "GO!" Megatron ordered. "Brawl!"

"Yes, lord Megatron." The human tank said entering the bunker.

"Give my greetings to Ironhide."

"It will be my pleasure." Brawl said running off.

"You two are with me." Megatron said to Barricade and Breakdown.

OooooO

Optimum squad had split into three groups. Ironhide went off by himself, Ratchet led Jazz, Bumblebee, and Longarm, while Warpath led Elita One and Prowl, both teams were headed in different ways to the truck depot.

"How could they have found this place? We're forty miles into the desert." Elita asked as they headed through a maze like path through the inner bunker.

"Impossible, only high ranking Autobot officers know about this location." Warpath said.

"Then how do you suppose Longarm found it?" Prowl speculated.

Warpath and Prowl stopped and looked at each other. "You guys think he's a spy?" Elita asked.

"No, I don't believe it." Warpath said. "Prime's never wrong about someone."

"Not unless Megatron sent someone trained to fool even Optimus' senses." Prowl said. "I think that first explosion might have been a trap set up for him."

"I don't think we're going to find any answers here." Warpath said continuing down the hall. They entered the open chamber that led to the truck depot. "Looks like we don't have to get are hands dirty."

At that, one of the Decepticon Brutes exploded into the chamber through the concrete wall. "Look's like you spoke to soon." Elita said unsheathing her crossbow.

"You two go ahead." Prowl said lifting his mask over his mouth. "Someone has to get the truck started."

"Come on let's go." Warpath said dragging Elita with him.

"We can't just leave him." She said.

"He can take care of himself."

As the two entered the truck depot, the Brute swung his war hammer at Prowl, but Prowl rolled away. His left arm begun to glow blue with energy from his augmentations, he thrust his arm forward letting out a ball of energy. The energy ball hit the Brutes head causing the giant to drop his hammer and shield. Prowl ran to him and used the falling shield as a boost to jump over the giant's head. He somersaulted over the giant's head, in mid air, drew his machine pistol and fired the whole twenty bullet clip into the Energon backpack, causing it to ignite in a bright purple fire.

The whole process took about ten seconds. Prowl landed on his feet as the Brute tried to grab it's backpack as it begun to heat up. Prowl left the Brute to go into to the depot, as his backpack exploded shredding the Brute to pieces.

OooooO

**Please Review**

** Thank you for your time. **


	6. Argos Escape

OooooO

Ratchet led Bumblebee, Jazz, and Longarm down a different path, as she ran she was studying a holographic layout of the bunker from her vambrace, red blips were spreading throughout the projected map. "The Decepticons are spreading like cancer. Only chance of survival is the truck depot. In plane English, we're screwed." Ratchet said.

"I was having the nicest dream too." Bumblebee said.

They hit the entrance to the depot. "Right through here." She said. But the second Brute came out of the wall and slammed his shield into Ratchet, she flew through the air and hit the concrete wall, she was out before she hit the wall.

"Well, there goes my good mood." Bumblebee said as he quickly drew the Stinger, and shot at the Brute, but the hot green plasma didn't even scratch the Brutes armor. "Ah krap."

The Brute started swinging his hammer, the three fired back, but were unable to get to the backpack. Just as the Brute was about to put a final blow on Bumblebee, Ironhide came from nowhere and punched the Brute in his spine. The force of the blow knocked the weapons out of the Brutes hands, and knock him off his feet. Even through the helmet, you could tell Ironhide was furious. Ironhide grabbed the Brute, hoisted him up above his head. Ironhide then begun to pull until he ripped the Brute in half, covering himself in blood and gore, then threw the two half's away.

Bumblebee started to gag. "Not in the helmet, not in the helmet!" He yelled as he turned, pulled his helmet up, and vomited.

Jazz approached Ironhide. "Thanks', but that was a little much." Ironhide was still mad, he was breathing heavy and fist were clenched so tightly, they were shaking. "Uh, yeah."

Ironhide calmed down. "Sorry, I lost control again. I went looking for Prime, found nothing." He went over to Ratchet. "She's out cold, but she'll be fine." He put her arm over his shoulder and hoisted her up. "Let's go."

"Uh…Ironhide. I think we might be in more trouble." Bumblebee said pulling his helmet back on.

"**IRONHIDE!**"

Ironhide turned to see the Decepticon Brawl, the human tank. "Brawl." He said. "Here." He said giving Ratchet to Jazz. "Get going."

"Right." Jazz said.

Brawl drew the mace from his back as the other Autobots entered the truck depot. Ironhide drew his own weapon, a spiked mace just like Brawl's. The two stood there, staring at each other through their helmet's visors. The two ran at each other, Brawl blindsided him with his mace and sent him flying across the room. Brawl was always a lot faster then he should be for his size. "This isn't good." Ironhide said to himself.

OooooO

Longarm and Bumblebee just finished loading Ratchet into the truck, while Jazz stayed behind them, aiming his gun at the doors. Jazz turned to Bee. "Stay here, keep an eye out, we're not leaving without the others." He went to the trucks cab to start it up, when the other team came in from another door.

"Is everyone else here?" Warpath said as he approached Bumblebee.

"We're waiting on Ironhide." He said. And just as Prowl and Elita climbed into the back of the truck, Ironhide came crashing through the metal doors, landing at their feet, not moving. "Well, that was convenient."

"Get in the truck." Warpath said as Brawl walked in, heading right for them.

"You think that's a good idea?" Bumblebee asked.

"He took out Ironhide." Warpath said bringing out his war hammer.

"I see your point."

Brawl came charging at him. Warpath readied himself for a fight, but Brawl stopped right in his tracks as a pair of armored arms wrapped around the tank-mans waist. Suddenly over five-hundred pounds and ten feet of muscle and metal armor was lifted of his feet into the air, and the person lifting him was none other then Optimus Prime, covered in scorch marks and scratches. Unseen by anyone, Prime had sneaked up behind Brawl and put him in a waist lock. Optimus back-flipped, slamming Brawl's head, neck, and shoulders onto the ground in a massive German Suplex, the force of which knocked him out cold.

Optimus threw Brawl's unconscious frame like he was garbage. "Are we just going to sit around here all night, or are we going to get the hell out of here?" Prime asked the amazed Autobots.

"That..." Bumblebee said in amazement. "Was so awesome."

OooooO

The Autobots successfully escaped the bunker. At five miles away from the bunker, Optimus pointed out a place to stop. "Pull over here Jazz." Jazz stopped at the base of a cliff side.

"What's out here?" He asked the Prime.

"That's not important, but we're waiting here." He said.

"For what."

Optimus Prime gave a big smile and said one word. "Megatron."

OooooO

The Autobots, except for Ratchet and Ironhide, had stepped out of the truck to see Optimus walking around with his arms extended out, and looking around through the gaps between his fingers.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"Making a fool out of himself." Longarm detested.

"He's looking for something." Prowl said.

Optimus crouched down by a rock, then knocked on it. He stood back up walked five pace's to his left, then slammed his foot on the ground, instead of hearing nothing, they heard the sound of wood. "See, I told you that I would find it again." He pulled out a handle from the ground, and opened a huge wooden door. He disappeared beneath the ground, soon after an old black backpack flew out of it. Then Optimus himself emerged with a small crate in his left arm, and a bottle filled with a reddish brown liquid in his right hand. "In case your wondering…" He said to the Autobots as he kicked the wooden door down. "This is one of my many stash's that I have hidden all over the country. Just in case." He pick up his bag, went over to the truck, and stored the bag and crate in the back just as Ratchet came out, holding her head. "Head hurt?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She said.

"Here." He handed her the bottle that was in his hand, which was labeled, _Ratchet_. "Take that and call me in morning."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's better if you don't know." He turned. "Now every one sit a relax, we should be here for a hour or so. That's an order." He turned his head to the right. "Yes, it's a good idea."

OooooO

An hour had passed, and Megatron was leading a small convoy of Decepticons out into the desert. He himself sat in a five person tank with Brawl, Barricade, Breakdown, and Shockwave. "Lord Megatron, I've locate the signal." Shockwave said.

"Where are they going?"

"Nowhere. There siting still." Shockwave answered.

Megatron spoke to mostly to himself. "Good, he read my message." He turned to Brawl. "We're stopping here."

"Yes sir." The human tank said.

The convoy halted, Megatron and his lieutenants stepped out. Megatron saw the Autobots head into there truck, leaving Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, and Longarm where they were.

"Optimus." Megatron said as he approached the Autobots with Brawl and Shockwave at his side.

Optimus slipped his helmet on. "Jazz." At his word Jazz restrained a surprised Longarm. "Honestly Megs, implanting a spy in my unit, you think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Completely." Megatron said a little too quickly.

"But once again, you forgot the most important detail."

"And what, pray tell, might that be, you red and blue idiot?"

"I'm Optimus fucking Prime."

"As I recall, you weren't always Optimus Prime."

"And you weren't always a cape wearing, mace wielding, war-mongering demon soldier called Megatron." Optimus nodded towards Jazz, who pushed Longarm towards the Decepticons.

"Your mission is over." Megatron said to the spy. Longarm stood, from the back of his armor metal plates begun to shift and unfold until it wrapped around his head in a helmet with a golden visor that looked like a pair of rock star glasses, the mouth piece had a pair of voice destabilizes while the ear plates held purple headphones.

"Soundwave, reporting for duty lord Megatron." He said in the destabilized voice.

"He's new Prime. Master of disguise and communications expert, Soundwave. The best infiltrator in the entire Decepticon army, we'll aside from my former general." Megatron glared at Ironhide.

"I know that you have Dark Energon Megatron, and I know your plan."

"Oh, really? Only you could have guessed and got it right."

"So then you admit it then."

"Yes, that's right Optimus. In four days the great city of Iacon will fall before my Decepticon banner. Go now Prime, warn your council of my impending attack. It will happen, and no matter what you do, that city will fall. And many Autobots _will_ die"

Ironhide ran into the truck to get it started while Jazz sat beside him. "You know it doesn't have to end like this?"

"But it does. It was written in the stars, and so shall it be."

Optimus stepped into the back of the truck. "Then I'll see you in four days...Brother."

"I look forward to it." Megatron said as the Autobot truck drove away. He turned to Shockwave. "Shockwave, you and I will report back to Trypticon and continue your work immediately." Shockwave nodded. "Barricade, Brawl, you will lead the troops to the outskirts of the city."

Megatron paused then turned to the rest of the Decepticons. "In twelve days, the greatest city on this planet will fall! It will fall to the Decepticons, and to Megatron!"

And the Decepticon soldiers cheered and chanted their emperors name. _**MEGATRON, MEGATRON MEGATRON.**_

OooooO

**Please Review**

** Thank you for your time. **


	7. To Iacon

"Bumblebee, your head is so round!" Ratchet exclaimed patting Bumblebee's helmet.

"Well it _is _a helmet." The scout replied.

"That's awesome." The medic said with a laugh. She then turned her head and fell asleep.

"Optimus?" Elita asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, that's just the _'medicine' _talking." Optimus said staring outside at the night sky.

"Well I think she had enough medicine." Elita said reaching for the half empty bottle in Ratchet's hand. For the first time in hours Optimus turned his head, and looked at the young black haired women.

"Trust me, Elita that is _not_ a good idea."

Despite Optimus' warning, Elita put her hand on the '_Ratchet' _labeled bottle, and when she attempted to take it away, Ratchet's free hand slapped the young scout in her face. "Don't touch my bottle." Ratchet snapped before returning to sleep.

Elita looked to Optimus in shock. Prowl leaned in close to Elita. "The next time Optimus give's you advice, I suggest that you take it."

"Optimus?" Elita asked, finding her voice. "What is that stuff?"

Optimus looked up into a corner. "Umm, let's see here...two-fourths of vodka, three-fifths of whiskey, there's also some tequila, gin, Rakia, a little brandy and Kahlua. With cherry's and cold medicine for flavoring."

For a minute the back of the truck was silent until Bumblebee spoke up. "That doesn't sound healthy, or even legal."

"Oh, it's not. I used to smuggle the stuff all around the Atlantic and kept them in stashes in my underground storage bunkers." The Leader said tapping the crate.

"So why the label's?" Elita asked.

"Special occasions." Optimus opened the window to the drivers compartment. "Ironhide, there's a small lake up ahead, pull over there and we'll spend the rest of the night there."

"Right." Ironhide responded.

"We're stopping?" Bumblebee said astounded. "Shouldn't we drive straight through to Iacon city?"

"No." Optimus said. "Megatron went through the trouble to tell me about his plan's. He want's us there. He knows that the council and the other Primes won't believe me. An invasion of Iacon sounds like insanity."

"That's crazy!" Bumblebee yelled, making Ratchet stir in her sleep. "You're Optimus fucking Prime, why wouldn't they listen to you?"

Warpath spoke for the first time since they left the Argos station. "Well Sentinel Prime, who for some reason has a real problem with Optimus, has a lot of influence over the council. And they've listened to him ever since our little _'mistake' _at Shisori station."

"Plus." Optimus said. "I may owe the other Primes some money, favor's, personal items, and to be blunt, women."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Bumblebee continued his outrage. "You're Optimus Prime, you're the Prime of Leadership, you've inspired a whole generation of Autobots, you're a hero!"

Optimus look at the at the floor and laughed a saddened laugh. "Hero? Is that what the kid's are calling me now?" He looked into the scouts golden visor. "I sorry to be the one to tell you this Bumblebee, but when meet you meet you're hero's, you'll always be disappointed. I'm no hero, I'm no leader... I'm just a guy who was in the wrong place at the right time."

The Autobots felt the truck stop. Optimus picked up Ratchets unconscious frame. "Now let's get some sleep." And climbed over the other Autobots carrying his medic.

Warpath and Prowl soon joined him, leaving Elita and Bumblebee alone in the back. After four minutes of silence, Elita finally asked. "How you feeling?"

"I..." Bumblebee paused. "I don't know... I was six when I first heard of the great and noble leader that Optimus Prime was. He was my hero, my idol, I've spent my entire life trying to be like him. And know that I've met him...I just don't know what to think anymore."

"I think that Optimus has a bit of confidence problem." Elita said. "He just doesn't accept what he is, a least that's what I've seen before."

"You've met him before today?"

"Yeah, I was in his unit for basic training, it's a long story. The point is, is that I hated him the first week. It was the most grueling, frustrating, strenuous week of my life. He yelled us, called us names, forced us to exercisers that seemed almost inhumane. I was failing that first week, and on the final night he threw my stuff in my face a told me to give up and go home."

"So did you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Would I be here right now if I did?" She asked rhetorically. "I turned around, went into his face and told him 'No I'll never give up'. So I completed his most difficult task, not only in front of him,and our unit, but the entire camp of four thousand. And you know what he did? He went right up to me and smiled. Then he said to me, 'It looks like you've finally got what I've been trying to teach you, now let's get to work.' And I did everything I failed to do before, and I left that camp, knowing that a great man did something for me that no one else could have done." Bumblebee thought deeply about what he just heard. "He gave me the confidence and knowledge to know that I can do whatever I choose to do." She patted him on his shoulder. " I'll see you later Bumblebee." Elita said climbing out of the truck.

Bumblebee sat for a minute, then finally he left the truck. He saw Optimus Prime looking out onto the lake, standing like the hero he was said to be, and he understood his hero a lot better then he had did five minutes ago.

OooooO

Optimus sat on the edge of the lake, he hadn't sleep since the Decpticons invaded his base. Argos Station had been his teams home for the past five years, it was a shame to see it go so easily. The thought made him sigh.

The sun had risen an hour ago, and Prowl was already off to do his morning kata on the opposite side of the truck. That was probably the only bit of privacy he could get out here.

Optimus looked over to Bumblebee, who was sleeping with his helmet on. He found the kid a bit crazy for regarding him so highly.

He kept Ratchet close to him in case she woke up before his drink wore off. He looked down at her, still clutching the now empty bottle, he watched her sleep in peace, it reminded him of death. Death and it's sweet, peaceful embrace, he had imagined his own death over a thousand different times. He imagined impalement, explosions, gunshots, falling, crushing, and even heart attacks, through this he wasn't afraid of death, something that he learned from Prowl. But as long as his brother terrorized innocent people, he would be there to stop him.

Optimus hadn't noticed Ironhide awake until he was standing right next to him. "How's Ratch do-in?" He asked.

"She'll be fine by the time she wakes up." Optimus said looking away from him.

Ironhide sat down next to him. "I heard what you said to the Kid. Sounds like you're still having trouble accepting what you are."

"What I am, Ironhide, is the bi-product of other peoples pain and suffering, all because of a message that I sent."

"The Kid called you a hero, Optimus, his hero, and I'm sure he's not the only one. The younging's hear the name 'Ironhide' and they remember the Decepticon general. When they hear Optimus Prime, they picture a hero, leader, and whether or not you accept it, every one else does." Ironhide paused. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"I know. This has to be the thousandth time you've said so."

"Yeah I know, but hurting my little brother in such away is unforgivable, and I'll apologize every day If I have to. But I don't I don't think I'll ever forgive myself, I know you don't, and I don't blame you."

"Ironhide, you're my brother, and you're not the same person anymore." Optimus said.

"Sometimes I question that. Am I a changed person, or am I the same sadistic bastard that I was as a Decpticon?" Ironhide asked more to himself then to Optimus.

"Well actions speak louder then words."

"And explosions speak louder then actions." The two brothers laughed together. Ironhide shook his head and stood up. "Well I'd better get the Ninja and wake everyone up."

"Right, kick off in twenty minutes." He looked down to Ratchet who just waking up as Ironhide walked away. She sat up slowly, then gripped her head as a sharp pain ripped through her forehead nerves. She reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a small blue pill, which she then took. "Hey, still feel like you got hit by a truck?"

"No, I just have a raging migraine, but the Energon pill should take care of that..." She paused. "Did I slap Elita?"

"You sure did." He said with a smile. Optimus stood and offered her his hand. "Come on, we have to get to Iacon."

Ratchet let him help her up. "Thanks for the help. I finally feel like I can walk again."

"No problem, I'd be happy to get a pretty girl drunk any time." The two shared a laugh, then headed back to the truck.

OooooO

Up high above the Earth, Megatron was looking down at the blue and brown rock through a viewport. Staring down at the once beautiful planet, he thought about plans both his and others. His eyes trailed to the massive blue energy beam that was now being fed directly into Trypticon station, the Energon bridge had been reactivated by Starscream and his men, and now the station was mass producing Dark Energon in loads the size of tracker trailers.

As he thought about all of the possibilities and use's Dark Energon, especially after the successful test run of the Dark Energon bombers, he trailed his tongue across his teeth and noticed that his they were considerably sharper. He panicked for a quick second, then removed his mask and looked into one of the reflective panels on the wall. He looked into his mouth and saw his teeth had all sharpened like that of a sharks. Dark Energon had changed a part of him once again, he wondered how long it would be until he was sprouting crystals out of his back and his skin turned purple.

His wondering seized when Shockwave entered the observatory. "Shockwave." Megatron addressed the psychopath.

"Megatron, you're looking well." Shockwave said noticing the changes to Megatrons appearance.

"We are not here to talk about me Shockwave."

"Aren't we? You are the only living being to survive direct contact with Dark Energon, and not only that but you can control and bend it to your will. As if you are the very embodiment of it."

"Shockwave, just tell me about your progress."

"The repairs from our little incursion are going well, as for the 'renovations', their going fairly well and with the Dark Energon facility now fully functional, my work should be completed directly on schedule."

"And did you acquire the information that I require?" Megatron asked.

"Of course, with some help from Soundwave." Shockwave admitted. "Have you ever been to Iacon city Megatron?"

"No Shockwave, but you know that I am planning to."

"It is a marvelous city, and I look forward to seeing it leveled to the ground."

"Get to the point Shockwave." Megatron said, now annoyed.

Shockwave presented a holo-pad with a digital diagram of Iacon city. "Iacon city is powered by a system of energy duct's that carry Energon through out the city."

"And that powers the entire city." Megatron said more then questioned.

"Exactly, and who ever controls the Energon duct's, controls the entire city."

"And who or what controls them?"

The image on the holo-pad changed to the leader of the Primes and head of the council, Zeta the Prime of Energy. "The great Zeta Prime. Soundwave's source's say, that he commands a key to the central duct unit." The image changed again to large mechanical key.

"And he has it on his person?"

"No, his arrogance blinds him as it blinds the council he leads. He keeps it in a locked case inside the public planetarium that sits at the center of the Iacon park. Normally it would be guarded."

"But." Megatron cut in. "During an invasion it will by virtually unprotected." And just like that Megatrons entire battle strategy formed into his mind. "The key to victory is distraction, diversion, and annihilation. We distract Optimus, we divert their troops, and we annihilate everything else."

"By the time our new weapon is on line, that won't be a problem."

"Send the word. I want Brawl to lead the ground troops, Starscream to lead his Seekers, Blackout to blockade the sea around it, and you to remain here and complete your work. I want construction to be no stop, that includes you, Shockwave."

"Megatron, I assure that was my plan all along, a project of this magnitude is the pinnacle of all my years of work, and experimentation."

"Then get it done." Megatron commanded. The Emperor put his mask back on and stormed out of the observation deck.

"Yes sir." Shockwave said to himself while daydreaming about his greatest creation.

OooooO

The Autobots of the Optimum squad arrived into the small city that led to Iacon, most of it was deserted and left un-built. Bumblebee sat in the back of the truck looking out one of the windows and the destroyed landscape. If the landscape surrounding the city was so war torn, then he couldn't imagine Iacon city to be any better.

But soon the great city of Iacon came into his view, first there were the great walls that sealed off the island city. The walls were constructed of twelve inch steel covering twelve feet of concrete, and covered with an assortment of guns and missile pod towers.

"Wow." Bumblebee said at the two hundred feet walls. The truck drove over the bridge that connected the island city to the mainland. The truck stopped close to the wall at the end of the bridge, and he watched Optimus stepped out from the back of the truck.

Optimus walked over to a Security door on the great wall, he knocked on it and a female Elite Guard stepped out. "Optimus Prime," Optimus said presenting the Autobot badge that he kept in his left pocket, instead of wearing it. "Rank: General, yes I have weapons, and no you can not check me, unless you really want to."

The Elite Guards-women was unfazed. She quickly checked the authenticity of his badge, then gave an electronic signal to open the massive doors of the great wall. "Welcome back Optimus Prime."

"Not that good to be back. Well have a good day." Optimus said before heading back into the truck. "Lets roll Ironhide."

"Optimus?" Elita asked as Ironhide drove past the gates. "Did you hit on that Guards-women?"

Optimus gave a sly smile and said. "Just a little."

"Yeah, he's always doin that." Warpath said.

"Optimus I'm your friend." Jazz started. "But sometimes I think we need to have a couple of interventions for you."

Bumblebee watched in silence as the senior members of the Optimum squad shared a laugh. His attention shifted back to the outside, the sight of the city made his eyes grow wide under his helmet. "Whoa." He said breathless. The city's brilliant architecture and bright light's, despite it being day time, looked as if the city was crafted by God. And at the center of it all, was the great Iacon Hall of Record's, which stood at about four kilometers tall with a width of six-hundred feet.

"What is it BB?" Optimus asked him.

Bumblebee snapped out of his utter amazement. "It's this city, it's amazing."

"Oh yeah." Optimus said. "You get used to it when you grow up here."

"You grew up here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, since I was five."

"Jazz and I were born here." Ratchet said. "I remember when back when this city was a dump, they did a lot of work since I was in college... When I was twelve."

"I swear Ratchet." Elita said. "You're like a super-women or something."

"I try." She said. "But the super person here is Optimus."

"Please please, you give me to much credit." Optimus said with his hands up. "I'm just a man."

"Yeah." Warpath spoke. "A man who can get Brawl in a German Suplex, I can't even do that."

Optimus laughed at himself, then turned serious. "I'm not looking forward to going to the Council Hall."

"Well someone has to tell them O-rye." Jazz said.

"Anyone want to bet that they won't believe me."

"I still don't understand why they wouldn't believe you." Elita said with disbelief in her voice.

"It's nothing, it's that..." Optimus turned to Ratchet. "You're my doctor Ratchet, you tell her."

"Well..." Ratchet began. "Optimus is, what we like to call in the scientific community, mentally unstable, prone to random mood swings and night terrors, also..."

"Okay Ratchet..." Optimus interrupted. "That's enough. And I wouldn't call them night terrors, I'd call them chronic nightmares." He turned to the front. "Ironhide we there yet."

Ironhide opened the metal window that separated them from Prowl and himself. "We're about five blocks from the Council Hall."

Optimus groaned. "And the council isn't the worst part."

"What would that be?" Elita asked.

"Sentinel Prime."

OooooO

**Authors notes:**

** Thank you for your time, please review.**


	8. Meeting The Council

Jetfire was told to wait in the lobby of the Council Hall. An Elite Guardsman had him sit here and wait until one of the Primes talked to him, that was an hour ago and not a single person had even looked his way.

He sat on a bench with his arm resting on his helmet, and was contemplating the events of the last couple of days. The engineer scratched his reddish brown hair, and when looked towards the door he caught notice of powerful looking Autobot in red armor with olive green pants who was leading a group of various Autobots who were all obviously of different skill and profession. The leader was talking with an Elite Guard, who pointed him to where Jetfire sat.

The red Autobot, with the green light in the center of his chest, left his group and went to sit next to Jetfire's right side. He ran his hand through his spiky brown hair then blew out some air. "You must Jetfire." He said with a smile.

"That's right." Jetfire confirmed. "And you must be?"

"Right, call me Optimus." He said, extending his hand.

Jetfire shook Optimus' hand, then a thought clicked in his mind. "Wait, Optimus? As in Optimus Prime? Thee Optimus Prime?"

"That's what they call me... So on to busy-ness, you were the only surviving Autobot from Trypticon?" The Prime asked.

"Yes, well if you don't count Starscream and his ilk. I always knew Starscream was egotistical, but a traitor? I didn't think he was capable of treachery."

"Jetfire, you'd be surprised on what some people are capable of. Betrayal is something that I'm...familiar with." Optimus shook his head to rid a bad thought. "So the station was personally raided by Megatron himself?"

"Yeah, I was close enough to him to shoot him between his eyes. Not that I could have with the people I used to call friends shooting at me."

"Starscream and his Seekers?" Jetfire nodded at the Prime. "And are you aware of the reason for Megatron's attack?"

"Of course. The lunatic wanted Dark Energon."

"To make weapons." Optimus said.

"He can actually harness it into weapons? And he used it?" Optimus nodded. "He is insane."'

"Not insane, Jetfire. He's just motivated and a little misguided. And insane." Jetfire was a little confused, this Prime's words had just went into a circle. "And what was your job on Trypticon?"

"I'm a...was a maintenance engineer, I maintained all major systems across the entire station, along with the genius scientist Thundercracker."

"Thundercracker?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, Starscreams personal weapon maker and medic, he equipped Trypticon with automated plasma weapons that some Autobots can't even dream of."

Optimus looked down in thought for a moment. "What's your plan after you leave here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Alright." Optimus said standing. "You've convinced me." And once again, Jetfire was once again confused by Optimus Prime.

"About what?" The Irish Autobot asked.

"There's a Seeker named Silverbolt, he's good man and pretty high in command, he'll give someone with your credentials something to do. Now I have to go talk to the brass." Optimus tapped him on the arm. "I'll see you around Jetfire."

The Prime left to go deeper into the building, leaving Jetfire with thoughts about what this world was coming to.

OooooO

Optimus entered the courtroom like center of the Council Hall. Only a quarter of the High Council was in attendance and were sitting in their formal chairs. His team sat near the door that he had just entered through.

Jazz noticed him and stood to talk with him.

"So what did the engineer have to say?" Optimus' first lieutenant asked.

"Not much from what we already know." Optimus answered. "Although one thing he said really stood out. He mentioned that one of the Seekers, Thundercracker, out fitted the station with plasma guns."

"Plasma weapons?" Jazz asked astounded. "Like the one that the kid has?"

"Yeah. Something's not right about that."

"You think that some of Starscreams Seekers were already working for the Decpticons?"

"Well that's defiantly a possibility. When we see Wheeljack, I'll have him look into it."

Jazz nodded in agreement. "The meeting should start any minute now."

"Great." Optimus groaned.

"Well good luck O-rye." Jazz said taking his seat.

Optimus walked down the aisle of the courtroom. He looked towards the desk that he stood at years ago when this terrible war started. The way his brother yelled at him, and declared war against him.

Then his train of thought derailed when a female Autobot walked into his vision. She wore blood red armor over dark pink clothing, a shining green light sat in the middle of her chest-plate just like his own. Her wavy, long brown hair hung down over her back. Her light red eyes looked at him, and her beautiful face greeted him with a smile.

He knew who she was, and wasn't looking forward to meeting her again. He forced a smile, but cringed inwardly from the 'history' that they shared. Optimus opened his arms and greeted her. "Alpha!"

And instantly her smile dropped and her eyes blazed with fury. Then Alpha slapped him across his face as hard as she could, and in an instant he was looking to the wall on his right side. Then Alpha stormed off. "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." His arms dropped back down to his sides.

Optimus watched her leave and stabbed her orange and silver dagger into the mantle of the Primes. He waited until Alpha took her seat, then went to the mantle himself. He took out his orange and silver sword and placed in side the mantle. He turned around to come face-to-face with another Prime. This Prime was a lot taller, and covered from head-to-toe in black armor and wore a long black cape. And along with his helmet, the Primes overall appearance spoke the word death. "Omega." Optimus said nervously. Omega greeted him with a snap-jab to his face. And this time Optimus was looking up at the ceiling. Optimus gripped his nose and look back at Omega. "Was that for the money, of Alpha?" Optimus asked already knowing the answer.

"Both." The Prime of death said darkly.

"Right. I'm going over there now." Optimus slowly stepped around Omega and went to sit at the same desk he had sat at over ten years ago. He rubbed his nose and thought about why he deserved being punched in the face. Alpha was one of the many mistakes that he had made, she was great women, and she was his, until he slept with her twin sisters. Both of them. At the same time. On Alphas birthday. Screwed up right?

And as to make matters worse, the last Prime, who wasn't already within the building, entered the room. His blue armor resembled that of a medieval knight with a dark blue cape draped over his broad shoulders. And under his cape was meta-steel shield that had a rocket launcher integrated into it. This Prime payed Optimus no attention as he went to the mantle and placed the lance of the Primes upon it. He was Sentinel Prime, and he took his seat next to Omega Prime and his daughter Alpha, and removed his helmet showing his brown hair.

Optimus gave a disgruntled sigh as he knew that he was hated by the Autobots just as much as the Decpticons.

And finally, the leader of the Primes, the Autobots, and the High Council entered the room from another section of the Council Hall. Draped in blue and gold armor with a green light at the center of his chest, the great Zeta Prime sat in the very center of the Council. Despite being over eighty years old, Zeta looked like he was as strong as a twenty year-old body builder.

Zeta stood from his seat, raised the Staff of the Primes, and spoke in his commanding voice. "Guardians of the Spark, present your Matrix."

And one by one the Primes stood and opened their chest armor compartments and showing the source of the green light that they each had. They were small, glowing, green, misshaped rocks, Optimus' was the largest of the five. The five Primes crossed their arms in front of their respective Matrix's making an 'X'. They bowed their heads and spoke the oath the Primes. Together they spoke as one. "Through out darkness and light, and time and space, we as Primes do solemnly swear to protect the Spark. All those who worship under the gaze of evil, shall come to fear our awesome might. Our power will never subside as long as our will gives us life. And under the power of the Spark, we will always see that the Light of Primus' will brighten the darkness. We are the Primes, guardians of the Spark, Primus, and his light."

"Energy." Zeta said.

"Life." Said Alpha.

Omega spoke next. "Death."

Then Sentinel. "Honor."

And finally, Optimus. "Leadership."

With the Oath over, the Primes closed there chest armor and took their seats. "This Council is now in session." Zeta said. "Optimus Prime, you have returned to Iacon to report on recent Decpticon activity's?"

"Yes that's correct." Optimus said, his voice suddenly stronger and commanding. "As your all aware..." Optimus stood from his seat. "Earlier yesterday morning the Decpticons assaulted and captured the Trypticon orbital station."

"Yes Optimus. The engineer, Jetfire, provided us with the details." Zeta Prime confirmed.

"Then he also told you about the Dark Energon." For a moment all was silent, then the majority of the Council laughed. And once again Optimus stood with the 'I-knew-that-would-happen' look.

One of the Council members stopped laughing, and said. "You can't be serious. Dark Energon is a myth."

"Why don't tell that to the three-hundred Autobots that were exploded to death by bombs made of the so called 'mythical' substance." Optimus said, silencing the room. "Dark Energon is real. Megatron has it. The Decpticons have turned it into weapons. And they will use it."

Sentinel Prime rose from his seat, and Optimus immediately began to dread his own life. "_If_..." Sentinel stressed. "Dark Energon does exist, and_ if_ the Decpticons can harness it into useable weapons, what exactly do think their next step would be?"

Optimus knew this question was a setup. "Iacon. The Decpticons are going to invade Iacon."

Looks of utter disbelief and skepticism spread across the faces of the Council and the Primes, aside from Zeta who remained neutral. "So you're telling me..." Sentinel continued, walking down to the floor to confront Optimus face-to-face. "That the Decpticons, are going to invade the _most_ secure and impenetrable city that this planet has ever seen, with a mythical substance that may, or may not exist?"

"Yes, Sentinel. That is exactly what I am saying." Optimus said mere inch's away from Sentinel's face.

Sentinel turned to the Council. "And may I remind this Council of this man's history of mental instability, incompetence, and utter douche-bagery. Is it not those very reasons that we keep him on the front lines, as far away as possible from this island fortress."

"Yes Sentinel, I have a history of mental illness. Yes this city is a fortress. And yes I have not been the best of persons, in fact I owe most of you money, among other things. But I can guarantee that in three days, Megatron will invade this city with an army of Decpticons, armed with bombs made of Dark Energon."

"And how can you guarantee that this will happen? It's not as if Megatron told you this directly."

"Actually..." Optimus paused. "He did."

"So you're saying that the Emperor of the Decpticon Empire, our greatest enemy, came to you and told you that he will invade an impenetrable city, with a mythical weapon, and told you _directly_, that he was in fact going to invade this city in an attempt to silence his enemy's? And you did nothing to stop said Emperor?"

"Well, it was either leave Megatron alone, or..." He pointed to his teammates. "Have my good friends and teammates be killed by the hundreds of Decpticons that he had with him."

"You're the historian Optimus. Didn't someone once say that the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few?"

"Yes, and having them alive to fight the Decpticons will save more lives then anyone under your command Sentinel. But that isn't the point, you want to save lives?" Optimus looked to the council. "The only way to do that is to plan for immediate evacuation for all, except for military personal."

"Yes. I think we should." Sentinel said. "To protect them from you paranoid delusions."

"I am begging you..." Optimus pleaded. "Don't make this mistake."

And for a long moment they were all silent. The Council wrote in messages to Zeta Prime, all agreeing with the Prime of Honor. Zeta Prime sighed. "Despite my better judgment. Optimus Prime you are ordered to stay within Iacon, pending investigation, and psychological assessment. This court is now dismissed."

"Looks like I win again Optimus." Sentinel gloated.

And just as the Council was about to stand to leave, Bumblebee voiced his frustration. "Are you kidding me!" Jazz tried to keep the scout from saying anything that he would regret. "I don't know how things work here at Iacon, but if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were all a bunch of Decpticons!"

"Bumblebee..." Optimus tried to stop him.

"This man is a Prime!" He looked to Sentinel. "Just like you! But you stand here and talk to him like he's some kind of second class citizen!" He turned to Council. "I practically grew up listening to story's about the great, fearless leader, Optimus Prime!" He pointed to Alpha. "Not you!" He pointed to Omega. "Not you!" He turned to Sentinel. "And certainly not you!" Bumblebee opened his hand to Optimus. "But him. A man whose courage and strength made the Decpticons shake in their boots. But then I met him, and started to have doubts that this was the Autobot that I worshiped, but in the short day in half that I've known him, I know now that he is that man. Then I come here and here you people treat him like a child making excuses! Why the hell would someone make up something as serious as this!" He paused to catch his breath. "Optimus isn't the one whose delusional here, it's all of you." Feeling that he made his point, Bumblebee stormed out of the court room, slamming the doors behind him.

Sentinel laughed a little. "Your kid has guts. You should tell him to shut his mouth so that he can keep them." And Sentinel grabbed his lance from the mantle and left.

Optimus stood in place watching the Council and other Primes leave. Jazz went to his side.

"Bumblebee certainly knows how to make his point. Your not mad at him are you?"

"No." Optimus said. "Bumblebee chose to speak his mind. That's what we're fighting for remember."

"Sometimes I think that we're the only one's still fighting for choice. I still don't see why Sentinel's such a dick to you."

"You were at Tyger Pax, Jazz. You remember what happened."

"That wasn't your fault Optimus. And neither you or Sentinel should by mad at you." They both stood silently for a moment. "She was a great friend wasn't she?"

"Yeah Jazz. She was..." He took a long pause, and shook his head. "Come on Jazz. They won't prepare, but we will." And Optimus walked back to the exit, leaving Jazz to gather the rest of the squad...

**OooooO**

**So concludes another chapter...**

**If anyone actually read this, then thank you for your time.**

**Oh yeah, character appearances, it's what their armor and weapons look like.**

**Ironhide: Mix- Helmet(Movies), Armor(movie, classic) **

**Bumblebee: Movie**

**Ratchet: Mix- Movie/Prime (Female)**

**Jazz: Movie**

**Prowl: Armored Altair**

**Warpath: War for Cybertron**

**Elita One: Original version (Green & yellow)**

**Jetfire: War for Cybertron**

**Sentinel Prime: Animated **

**Optimus Prime: Mix- Body(Classic), Helmet(Movie) **

**Megatron: Mix- Movie, War for Cybertron**

**Starscream: War for Cybertron **

**Brawl: War for Cybertron**

**Barricade: Mix- Movie, War for Cybertron**

**Soundwave: War for Cybertron, with headphones **

**Shockwave: Mix- Energon, Movie**


	9. The Calm Part 1

**Let me go on to say that this chapter is a series of short stories that takes place over the three day period between the last chapter and the next.**

**Thank you...**

**OooooO**

Day One...

OooooO

Late the next morning, Optimus had awakened Bumblebee and was now taking him to see the weapon engineer Wheeljack. The Prime had set them up in a skyscraper that was used as a hotel, apparently Optimus had several rooms on permanent reserve. Last night had been the first time that Bumblebee had slept in a real bed in two years.

Bumblebee was sitting inside of an air-shuttle with Optimus and Ironhide. Knowing that there probably wasn't going to be a better chance, Bumblebee decided to bring up his actions yesterday in the Council Hall. "Optimus, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know it wasn't my place to..."

Optimus quickly interrupted him. "It's okay Bumblebee. You were just speaking your mind. That's what we're fighting for. The freedom to choose."

"Right." Bumblebee said.

"And thanks." Optimus said. "It's always good to hear someone, that you've only known for a day, stand up for you." And then the Prime fell silent. Bumblebee noticed the air-shuttle land on a helipad that extended from one of the many skyscrapers. "Let's go get some weapons." Optimus said exiting the air-shuttle.

Ironhide stayed inside, and he was looking at him. Bumblebee remembered when Ironhide had ripped that poor Decepticon Brute in half. Bumblebee couldn't tell if he was intimidated or just plain scared of him.

"You got something to say to me Kid?" Ironhide suddenly asked.

"No, I was just wondering what our battle strategy is going to be."

Ironhide laughed a little. "Optimus never has a plan before a battle."

"What? Then how does he..."

"Win." Ironhide interrupted. "Honestly, I have no clue. I used to be the greatest military strategist on either side of this war. One day, Optimus comes into Tyger Pax without a plan, and he beats me. It's been nearly ten years since then, and I still have know idea how that happened."

"So why did you switch over?"

"Regret." He paused. "Imagine the greatest physical pain you could possibly imagine, then put that pain in your heart. I did that to him, and it shook me. The pain on his face, it was something that I'd never seen before. The only thing that I could think of was to switch sides and do what I could to prevent something like that from happening to anyone ever again." Ironhide sighed then repeated Optimus."Well let's go get some weapons." He then followed Optimus out of the air-shuttle.

Bumblebee entered the building, followed Ironhide down a hallway, and found himself in a large room cluttered with boxes, crates, weapons, loose parts, papers, and tools. He saw Optimus standing by a table that now held his armor. Bumblebee looked at the civilian clothes that Optimus wore, and was, frankly, appalled by the many clashing colors.

Optimus was wearing a light blue buttoned shirt over a white tee shirt. The over shirt was tucked into olive green combat pants, the legs of which were tucked into dark purple boot's. Instead of a belt, Optimus' waist was covered with a blood red sash, while black gloves covered his hands.

The Prime was talking with someone that Bumblebee couldn't see. While he was talking, Optimus looked to Bumblebee, clearly mentioning him. When the he reached Optimus' side, Bumblebee saw a man wearing a dirty black jumpsuit that was covered in grease. His black hair was dirty just like the rest of him.

"Bumblebee." Optimus said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to meet my good friend Wheeljack."

They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." Wheeljack said in an English accent. Wheeljack then clapped his hands and said. "Now off with the armor."

Bumblebee stood confused for a second. "What? Why?"

"Upgrades." Optimus answered. "I had a couple of ideas for us."

Bumblebee complied. He unzipped his sleeveless jacket and removed his armor parts, leaving him in his street clothes. He placed his armor on the table next to Optimus'.

Wheeljack noticed Bumblebees Stinger. "Where did you get that?"

Bumblebee showed him his Stinger. "You mean this?"

Wheeljack's eye's were glued to the plasma caster. "May I?" He asked.

"Uh...sure." Bumblebee replied.

Wheeljack gently took the plasma caster out of Bumblebees hands, and begun looking it over. "It's a prototype by the look of it. If you don't mind, I can take it and preform some well needed calibrations."

"I don't see how that could hurt."

"Oh it won't." Optimus said. "Wheeljack here, is the best weapon engineer I've ever seen. And he's not a bad sniper either."

"Please Optimus, you know it's all in the weapon." Wheeljack said in a humble tone.

"A good weapon is the key to war, but a weapon is useless in the hands of someone incompetent." Optimus looked to Bumblebee. "Weapons don't kill people." He turned back to Wheeljack. "Highly trained soldiers and venereal disease's kill people."

"What?" Both Bumblebee and Wheeljack asked.

"Well it's not like guns get up and shoot people."

Ironhide stepped in. "Trust me, don't ask."

"Ah, Ironhide, good to see you. Your shipment came in." Wheeljack ducked under his table, and came back up with a weapons create. He placed it on the table, opened it, and he pulled out a huge shotgun. "You're lucky that I was able to get it, they're extremely rare these days." Ironhide took it and started examining it it. "The Atchisson Assault Fourteen fully-automatic shotgun. Shoots three-hundred shotgun shells a minute. And..." He pulled out a drum magazine. "I got you the six-hundred round drum magazine."

"Much appreciated." Said Ironhide, taking the magazine.

"So Wheeljack, I'm sure that you've heard already." Optimus said.

"That the Decepticons are supposed to invade this city, three days from now."

"Yeah that. I need your help..." the Prime paused.

"For?" Wheeljack asked.

"Plan B."

Bumblebee was surprised with the drastic change in Wheeljack's tone. "As you know, it is against protocol for a suspended officer to request high explosive ordnance." For a long moment the tension in the room the room was so thick that a chainsaw couldn't cut through it. Then Wheeljack's smile returned and his friendly tone reappeared. "But your a Prime, and my friend. So what can I get you?"

Optimus laughed. "Well it won't be easy, but..." He paused as if to think for a minute. "I need enough C5 plastic mold's to make about three-hundred blocks of explosives."

Bumblebee noticed the surprise in Wheeljack's face. Bumblebee didn't know anything about explosives, but that sounded like a lot. "Three-hundred blocks?" Wheeljack asked in utter disbelief. "That's one hell of a Plan B. They're definitely going to notice all that missing."

"I know, that's why it can't go to me directly. You need to get it to Warpath. He'll know what to do with it."

"Right, I'll do what I can. And I'll get your armor upgrades within the next couple of days."

"Thanks Wheeljack."

Optimus signaled them to leave. Bumblebee tapped Ironhide's shoulder. "Hey Ironhide. What's Plan B?"

"Remember how Optimus beat me?" He paused. "In short, we blow everything up."

"Oh. Good." Bumblebee said flatly.

OooooO

Jetfire was headed to a Seeker base towards the north side of the city. The base was one of the many skyscrapers that filled out every square inch of the massive city. The skyscrapers roof was one large helipad that was currently covered with the Autobot Seekers that weren't loyal to Starscream. One Seeker, with red, white, and gold armor with a flat top helmet, was practically dancing around his fellow Seekers with his Seeker pack.

Jetfire landed on the roof top. The one Seeker that was flying around noticed him, and floated over to him. "You lookin for Silverbolt?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes..." The Irish Autobot answered. "I am."

The Seeker removed his helmet, showing his medium-short hair and a smug expression. "Cool. Optimus sent you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, that means I can trust you." With his smug smile still plastered on his face, the Seeker extended his left hand. "Names Airraid."

Jetfire reluctantly shook his hand. "Jetfire."

Disappointment appeared on Airraid's face. "Oh man, not again." He said checking his Seeker pack.

Realizing that he wasn't clear, Jetfire corrected his mistake. "No, that's my name."

The smile returned to Airraid's face. "Oh, you had me worried for a second there." He slapped Jetfire's arm. "Alright bro, lets go see Silverbolt."

Airraid led him inside the building, soon he took him to another Seeker wearing black and white armor with gold trimming. "Airraid." He said. "Whose he?"

"It's Jetfire." Airraid said as if the other Seeker was already supposed to know that.

"Right." He held his hand out. "Lieutenant Commander Silverbolt at your service." Jetfire shook his hand. "You're the survivor from Trypticon, I take it that Optimus sent you?"

"Yeah, he told me to find you for a job."

"A job, no. I already know your credentials, you're now my personal engineer. I already know the situation with the Decepticons and we're going to prepare. No matter what the Council says, my Seekers will be ready. Now get to work." And with that Silverbolt left.

Jetfire turned to Airraid. "What just happened?"

"Apparently you've been recruited bro. I'll show you around. WOO!" Airraid started running down the hall.

"I should have stayed on Trypticon." Jetfire said under his breath.

OooooO

Jazz was walking down a street with Optimus, they were headed to a bar they went to every night after work before the war had started. "So." Jazz said. "You think it's still the same?"

"Hopefully." Optimus said. "But the odds are against us."

"Well it has been ten years."

"It's funny how it doesn't seem like it."

"For you maybe." The two shared a laugh.

Then Jazz noticed Optimus had stopped walking. "I think I found it." He said

Jazz recognized the area, but not the building itself. Sitting in the spot where the bar used to be was a strip club.

Optimus started walking away. "I don't mess with that kind of stuff, not after that mess in Mi-Jeng."

Jazz caught up to him. "Yeah I remember that. You want to just have beers under the overpass'?"

"Amen to that Jazz."

They then preceded to. Nothing like drinking under busy roads.

**OooooO**

**Thank you for your time...**

**Review...Please...**


	10. The Calm Part 2

Day Two...

OooooO

Optimus had woken at noon, he was headed to the Hall of the Primes, but he was stopped by a group of Elite Guardsmen. "Is there a problem guys."

"Sorry sir, but we're under orders to keep you away from the Council and other Primes." One of the guards said.

"Well that's..." Optimus paused, his eyes trained on the knight standing in front of him. "Upsetting. Last I checked, I was a Prime too."

"But not a sane one." A new voice said. Optimus saw a new Elite Guard walking towards him. From the markings on his armor, Optimus saw that he was a Commander. His voice was sightly familiar to him. "And it is an order that the Elite Guard will see to. You are unstable and otherwise cannot be trusted."

"Well that's krap...Have I met you before?"

"I'm surprised that you can remember anything." The Commander removed his helmet showing brown hair and some scars, his expression was one of anger.

"Dion?" Optimus said with sudden realization.

"No, I haven't been Dion in twenty years."

"I take it that we can't be friends any more."

"I see that your insanity hasn't impaired your learning ability."

"Look Dion, or whatever you're called now, I don't know what I did to you but you could at least tell what's wrong."

"Alpha Prime." Dion said still with filled anger.

"Of course...But what do you have to do with that? Let me guess, your actually her brother."

"She's my fiance. And what you did to her was wrong."

Optimus turned his head and started talking in another language. Then he turned back and said. "Yes, I know. You don't have to remind me."

"You're just lucky that we used to be friend's, and that we're on the same side. Or..." He paused.

"Or..." Optimus repeated.

"Or, I'd take my war hammer and knock your head off your shoulders."

"Great, that's just what I need. Another 'friend' who wants to kill me." Optimus said sadly.

"Just watch yourself Optimus. We wouldn't want any civilians panicking under your paranoid delusions."

"Well, it sounds like you've been talking to Sentinel."

"Just keep things to yourself, and stay away from the Council and the Primes."

He started to walk away. "You never told me your new name." Optimus said.

The man once known as Dion stopped and looked back at him. "Magnus, _Ultra_ Magnus." And he walked off.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Optimus said to himself before heading back the way he came.

OooooO

High above the Earth inside Trypticon station, Thundercracker had been called to see his new Lord, Megatron. Thundercracker entered Megatrons command post, where the emperor stood staring out of a view-port on the left side of the room. Shockwave was the opposite side of the room, his 'eye' trained on a holo-pad. Thundercracker winced when Shockwave's single optic visor snapped it's attention towards him.

"Ah, yes." Shockwave said walking toward him. "Our little genius is here." Now, Shockwave was circling him, looking him up and down. "I can't tell you how much that I would like to have you killed, then to dissect that little brain of yours."

"Unfortunately for you Shockwave," Megatron began. "That would be counterproductive. Of course if he had nothing to offer us, he'd already be on your surgical table. But mom wouldn't like that, isn't that right little brother?"

"Enough with the games Magna." Thundercracker said. "Why am I here?"

"Oh, you're lucky that we're related. Otherwise, I'd be using your spine as dental floss." Megatron never looked away from the Earth.

Shockwave gave a sigh. "It's truly a sad day when I have to be the voice of reason... Gentlemen we are here to discuss business." He faced Thundercracker. "Mister Cracker, we are very interested in your plasma weaponry."

"Mechtech." Thundercracker said bitterly.

"Mechtech." Shockwave repeated. "I like that."

"So what Megatron, you want me to give my designs this psychopath." He said jabbing an armored finger at Shockwave.

"No." Megatron said. He stepped away from the view-port, showing his brother his face. Thundercracker couldn't looked directly into Megatrons eyes, they were purple and flowing with energy and hate. To him, it seemed that someone could go insane just by glancing into them. Megatron flashed his sharpened teeth, and continued. "You will create them yourself."

Thundercracker chuckled. "You have no idea how many resources it would require to mass produce my Mechtech. Starscream was lucky to get what I gave him."

"You seem to forget who I am, brother. I am the emperor of the largest empire that this world has ever seen. I have achieved what early civilizations only dreamed about. The resources that you require, will be unlimited."

"Unlimited?" Thundercracker asked suspiciously.

"I don't recall stuttering. Shockwave, tell my brother what he's won."

"The Decepticons control an island in the Carlsarion islands. Currently, I have a factory being built, for you. And of course a private workshop. Anything you need, equipment, workers, supply's. Everything that you've ever wanted to make will be possible. And all you have to do, is make your Mechtech weaponry for the Decepticons."

Thundercracker was speechless, he tried to see Shockwave's face, but couldn't, as Shockwave always wore his mask. Thundercracker couldn't tell if this was reality.

"Imagine what you could create Thundercracker." Megatron said. "Your only limitation would be your own imagination. Well that, and the fact that you have to make our weapons. And all you have to do is say yes."

"Anything that I need?" Thundercracker asked. And Megatron nodded. "Completely unlimited resources?" Megatron nodded again.

"It won't even seem like work to you." Megatron held out his hand. "Now do we have a deal, or not."

Thundercracker hesitated, and then made his decision.

OooooO

Elita had been alone with her thoughts for since their first day here at Iacon. She found her self with questions that she thought only Optimus could answer.

She spent the entire day looking for him within the great city, she found herself uncomfortable with Iacon. The city was surrounded by walls, it reminded her too much of her childhood, and she didn't like her childhood very much.

Walking the street, Elita ran into Prowl. "Prowl!"

"Yes Elita." The ninja said. "How may I help you?"

"I've been looking for Optimus, I can't find him anywhere. You haven't seen him anywhere have you?"

"Yes, Optimus. Have you tried the Great Iacon Hall of Records. I believe that he has a private sanctuary within the basement."

"Records Hall, got it. Thank you." And she ran off.

"Funny." Prowl said to himself. "She didn't ask where it was."

And after hour of running around, Elita finally found her way to the tallest, widest building in the entire city. She went through the front door, it took some time, but she found the staircase to the basement. The basement was a series of hallways that were filled with doors. It took some time, but she managed to find only one door that wasn't open and empty, or filled with boxes of miscellaneous junk.

Elita knocked on the door. She heard the voice of Optimus respond to her. "Whose there?"

"It's me, Elita." She said.

For a long moment it was silent, then Optimus said. "Come in." She was hesitant, but she opened the door and stepped inside. The room was barely light by the dull orange light in the upper right hand corner. The room was cluttered with books and papers that were filled with sketches, writings, and symbols that were either a language that Elita didn't recognize, or were just gibberish. The walls were decorated with beautify done portraits of people the she knew from real life, both Autobot and Decepticon, but most were people that she didn't recognize.

There were paintings of Ironhide, Ratchet, Warpath, Jazz and Prowl. She saw Megatron, Brawl, and the person that she hated most, the Seeker Sunstorm. There were even portraits from the Autobots that she knew from the training camp where Optimus trained her. She recognized Hot Rod, Bulkhead, and Bluestreak. There was also the other instructors from the camp, the Seeker Lieutenant Commander Silverbolt, and Master Sergeant Kup.

She thought back to the first couple of minutes of the boot camp, when Sergeant Kup was yelling at them and telling them that they were worthless and wouldn't last two seconds against a Decepticon. She remembered the relief that she felt when Kup said that he wouldn't be teaching them, then he introduce Optimus who was twice as scary to his students.

Optimus brought her back to reality. "Could you close the door please?" She nodded and closed the door behind her. Optimus was standing behind a canvas, painting a new portrait for the wall. "So, what can I help you with?" He asked without looking up from his painting.

"Well, for starters," She started. "I was wondering what the plan was."

"For the Decepticons? Nothing, we stand and fight. We try to save everyone we can, and if we start to lose, then we move to Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"The universal rule for when everything else fails. Blow it all to hell."

"Oh."

"Yup, that's the usual reaction." He said, still not looking away from the canvas. "It's good that you're here, I've been meaning to ask how it's been since you walked out of my training regimen with your head held high."

"Not as well as I'd hoped it would be." She said, eying the portraits of the Autobots from the training camp. "If I'm not out looking for Decepticons in the middle of nowhere, then I'm stuck behind a desk sifting through communication reports."

"You're probably going miss it within the next few days."

Elita soon found herself laughing at the thought. She looked at the painting of Kup again. "Your paintings are really nice, it almost feels like Kup's going to jump out and start yelling at me."

"He just might." Optimus said with a laugh. "And thanks, but it's just a hobby something to do to pass the waiting period between battles. If I wanted to, I could recreate any one of them in half the time."

"How?" She asked with curiosity.

"Anything that I see once, I can recreate. While it won't be perfect the first time, it almost always is the second. That's what I do, I learn. I adapt, I evolve. If one thing doesn't work, I'll try something else, and I'll keep trying until something works."

"Is that what you were doing at the training camp."

"It worked didn't it? Your the only person who fully proved that my way works. Remember that one night, when I made you cry. You almost left like I told you to. But you didn't, you stayed, you evolved, and you past. And that inspired the rest of the unit, while they didn't do as well as you did, they still passed."

"Yeah, and now I can barley handle a few combat drones."

"I don't think that will be a problem any longer. Just try to avoid any big Decpticons and you should be good." He finally put his paint brush down. He picked the canvas up and spun around to show her. This one was of Bumblebee, he was sitting down against a wall with chains and pad locks covering him.

"Why is he chained?"

"Oh that. That's just his locked potential. I always make what I see inside someone."

Elita looked back at the others, and she noticed the abnormal quality's that a lot them had. Yet some, like Kup, were completely normal.

"Sometimes people wear how they are inside on the outside. Therefore the lack of changes in certain ones." She finally noticed that there wasn't one of her, that made her feel a little sad. And as if he read her mind, he said. "Don't be discouraged that there isn't one of you. I just didn't finish it." She watched him, as he found a place on the wall to hang the portrait up.

"Optimus." Elita started. "How are we suppose win without some kind of strategy."

"Strategy?" He sighed deeply. "Megatron is a master tactician, he'll have a plan for everything, and I mean everything. That's why we don't have a plan."

"I don't understand."

"Exactly. What better way to ruin someones plan, then by not having one. Being completely unpredictable, whether I intend to be or not, is the best plan we have. Which brings me back to the adapt and evolve thing." Elita started to nod her head in understanding. "Any other questions?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Well good, now's not the time for you to worry about that. Now's the time to sit and enjoy yourself, while I worry about it." He yawned quietly. "I think I need a nap."

"It's not even seven yet."

"So, I can't be tried?"

"I guess not." She said embarrassingly.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep." He lead her out of the room and locked the door behind him.

OooooO

It was past nine when Ratchet was passing through the hallway of the floor that housed Optimus' reserved rooms. She stopped at Optimus' door, something compelled her to knock.

She heard him answer. "It's unlocked." For unknown reasons, his voice sounded especially pleasant to her. She hesitated before opening the door and stepping inside the dark room. It was night out, but the heavy curtains over his windows made the darkness more advanced. She was barely able to make out the frame of Optimus lying down on his bed. He moved over to the bed's left side. "Don't be a stranger." She sat down next to him. "You need something?"

"No, I just wanted to talk."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, walking around here, seeing the hospital again. It's just brought up a lot of old feelings."

"The hospital, I can assume that you saw Red Alert."

"Yeah, he hasn't changed much. It's hard, thinking that this city is about to go up in flames."

"I know how you feel." He sat up. "I know that none of us have been here as long as you have..."

"I know what your going to say. But, the one thing that I've gotten used to about being trapped in time, is out living my friends, but the one thing that the hasn't changed is the this city."

"Except with the big tech overhaul."

"Well yeah, except that." She paused. "Look Optimus, I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly the nicest person the first time that we met."

"Oh come on Ratchet, that was almost twelve years ago."

"I know, I know. I'm just...happy to have to you as a friend." She said moving closer to him.

"I don't see why, I'm not exactly the best of all people."

"You're better then you think."

"Oh, come on." He said. "I'm a total bastard. Just like everyone thinks I am."

"Optimus, they just don't understand you. Not the way that some of us do."

"What do mean?"

Almost without realizing it, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. It felt warm and natural to be with him like that, but what seemed like hours to her, only lasted a few seconds. He quickly pulled away, a look of regret on his face. "Ratchet, I like you, I do, but we can't do this. You know my track record with women. You're my friend I don't want to ruin that with you. I've lost too many friends all ready, I don't want to add your name to that list." Without another word, Optimus stood, pulled back his curtains, and stepped out onto the balcony.

Ratchet sat there for a moment. She was sad, but she understood his reasons. She stood up and left, her eyes never leaving the floor.

**OooooO**

**Thank you for your time...**

**Review...Please...**


	11. The Calm Part 3

Day Three...

OooooO

It was the in the A.M., the sun was still an hour from rising. Optimus had to sneak his way past some Elite Guardsmen to get to the building that housed Alpha Prime.

He had borrowed some climbing gear from Prowl, and was currently scaling up the side of the skyscraper. He finally reached the balcony that was attached to Alpha's room. He looked through the window to see Alpha and Ultra Magnus sleeping next to each other. He almost felt bad to disturb them.

He knocked gently on the window, he knew that Alpha was a lite sleeper and would hear him.

He saw her stir in her sleep, then she sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the time, then out the window, a look of utter disbelief came to her face when she saw him.

Alpha went to the window, and stepped out onto the balcony. She gently closed the door, to not disturb Magnus. "What are you doing here? Magnus told you not to come here."

"I know, I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"To say that I'm sorry." He saw her expression turn more gentle. "This whole time I don't think that I've ever said sorry to you. I know that I hurt you, I know I betrayed you. And I'm sorry. To be honest I'm not sure why I did it, but I did." He paused as he looked toward Ultra Magnus who was stirring. "I don't exactly know the kind of person he is now, but I hope that makes you happy." He looked back inside and saw Magnus see him. "I'll probably see you two tomorrow." He jumped over the balcony and started to climb down the building.

"What was he doing here?" An angry Ultra Magnus asked Alpha. "I told him not to come near you ."

"Magnus it's okay. He apologized. And he meant it."

"So what, you forgive him know?"

"No, but I think that I'm less angry now."

OooooO

Megatron paced in his office. The time had come, soon he would be back down to Earth to launch his invasion. It was time to address his empire.

He sat down at his desk and opened a worldwide comm-line on the Decepticon communication grid. The channel would carry his message to every Decepticon in the world, soldier or not.

"Attention all Decepticons, this is your emperor Megatron. Tomorrow will mark the beginning of the Decepticon Empires greatest achievement. Our glorious army will march to the gates of Iacon, we will tear down their great walls, march through the streets and show their fascist Reich that we will never let them walk over us. We, the ones who made their comfortable lives possible, while we risked our lives with the manual labor they forced upon us with their caste system. I will lead us to the heart of Iacon, I will put an end to the their Council, I will kill all of the Primes within the city and take their precious Matrix's. And when it's over and the Decepticon banner hangs over Iacon, I will find the rest of the Primes, and end them too. And when we have the rest of the Matrix's I will form their Spark, and destroy it! No one will ever oppress our kind ever again. We will hunt down, and put an end to all of those who claim to be your masters, or mine."

And all around the world, Decepticons, soldier or civilians, cheered. Their emperor would put an end to this war, and they will be there to see him do it.

Megatron knew this, as he watched the people and soldiers cheer on his many surveillance cameras. And a smile spread across Megatrons face.

OooooO

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Ratchet's day was especially uneventful, she had treated a few people at the hospital, and that was about all she did. She thought about Optimus a couple of times, but shook the thought from her head.

The Decepticons were supposed to invade tomorrow, and she was feeling alone in this huge city. Earlier in the night, Ironhide had called in their little commando group for a per-invasion prep talk, one that Optimus was noticeably absent from. When Ironhide's speech was over with, Ratchet went to go check on her Commander.

She went to his room, the door was open a little, so she let her self in. Optimus was standing on his balcony looking up at the moon. She went to the balcony to stand next to him. "So how was the pep-talk?" He asked her.

"You know, the usual Ironhide talk."

He smiled at the thought of sitting through another one of Ironhide's speech's. "You've been thinking about last night, haven't you?"

"I've been trying not to."

"That's okay Ratchet, you're human. It's just that Red Alert said you were out of it today."

"I know, it's just that I'm worried about tomorrow. If we start to lose, then were trapped. This city and it's walls, it's so... claustrophobic."

"It won't come to that Ratchet. I'll make sure of it."

"How?" She asked. "How can you be sure that were not all going to die tomorrow."

He looked to her eyes, and said. "Ratchet, I won't let that happen." He looked back at the moon. "As long as Megatron exists, I'll be here stop him." She listened to what he said, and believed what he said, and it made her feel safer.

"How do you do that?" She asked him.

"Do what?"

"You always make me feel better. I don't know how you do it."

"Me either."

They stood there in silence for a few seconds. "I know what you said yesterday was true. But if today is my last day, then I would like to spend it with someone that I care about."

For a long time Optimus was silent. Then he finally spoke. "Okay. But let's keep it simple okay."

"I'd like that."

And with that, he kissed her, to her surprise. And it turned to a night the two wouldn't forget...Okay, the had crazy hot sex all over the place, is that good enough for you.

OooooO

Deep within the heart of Trypticon, Shockwave was making some final adjustments to the dome-like structure, that was the size of a football stadium, that took up the majority of that area of the station. He just finished welding on meta-steel panel with a blowtorch that he concealed in his armor.

Shockwave went to work with the structures control panel's. He turned on a recording device on his arm and spoke into it. "Alas, while my greatest creation is still a couple of days from completion, this central hub will pump the energized Dark Energon throughout the station, feeding it life. My master dictates that this is the only proper course of action. Just as my master dictated that joining the Decepticons was the best choice of action. So was it said, and so shall it be. My masters will controls us all, most people do not understand my master, and therefore myself. It is a pity. Whether he realizes or not, Megatron is doing my master's work. And he will carry out it's will."

Shockwave took out a large memory card from a pouch on his belt. He placed the card into the control panel, and began to upload it's information. "When my greatest weapon is complete, it will destroy the Autobots, so is my masters will." He removed the memory card, and put it back in it's pouch. "Logic. Logic, the master of all things. And what Logic dictates, I will carry through. Logic commands that the Primes must fall, Logic commands that Iacon must crumble. An when the time comes..." Shockwave removed his multi-vision goggles, and looked at the dome with his own two eyes as the dome began to glow a bright electronic purple. "When Logic dictates that Megatron must fall, I will be sure to see Logic's will is done. So does Logic dictate, and so shall I do."

**OooooO**

**Thank you for your time...**

**Review...Please...**


	12. The Invasion Begins

Optimus had awakened early, earlier then normal. He made sure that he was silent so he wouldn't wake a _very_ tired Ratchet. He waited a couple of hours, watching the moon fall and the sun rise. And when the was sun just rising, he immediately took an air-shuttle to Wheeljack's workshop.

The second the air-shuttle touch the helipad, Optimus ran right into Wheeljack's workshop. "Wheeljack!" He yelled the instant he saw him.

The Englishman was barely awake when Optimus yelled in his face. "Yes!" He shouted back in reflex.

"Is our stuff ready?"

"Yeah I have it right here." Wheeljack pulled out two weapon creates, and placed them on his table. He pushed one forward and said. "This is yours." Optimus opened the create, and pulled out his back-plate. He saw the two rectangular box's that now rested on his shoulder plates. "The back thrusters you requested, they can get you from zero to one-twenty in two seconds."

"Perfect." Optimus pulled out his boot bracers, which now sported two round plates on either side of the ankles. "These are the skates?"

"Yeah, their light in weight and minimize your resistance making it the perfect glide."

"Can they go up vertical walls?" Optimus asked.

Wheeljack shrugged. "In theory they do." He then pulled out Optimus' left arm-bracer. "Here." Wheeljack showed him a set of keys on the underside. "These keys control both the wheels and the back thrusters. Oh, and I made your ax collapsible its in your arm holster."

"Thanks." Optimus said as he started too put his armor back on. "Now armor up, and get that to Bumblebee. Make sure everyone's ready." Wheeljack nodded and went back into his back room.

Not only did Wheeljack add the back thrusters, the skates, and re-calibrated his weapons, but he took the liberty to clean his armor, which now gleamed as if it was brand new. Optimus took his time loading each of his guns, he filled up a pair of pistols and an extra shotgun, and filled every available space he had with extra ammunition.

Optimus took his air-shuttle to the closest Iacon wall. He abandoned the shuttle as he stepped onto the wall. It took him a few hours, but he managed to walk to the front gates. And he stood there and waited.

OooooO

Ultra Magnus was required to be up at dawn to run the Elite Guard until Sentinel Prime arrived. Magnus had been thinking about Optimus' warning, and the more that he thought about, the more he believed it.

Sentinel Prime walked into the Elite Guard's barracks. "Commander on deck!" Magnus yelled as the Guardsmen fell in line.

"As you all know." Sentinel started. "Today is the day that the Decepticon's are going to invade this great city." Then he started laughing. "I'm sure that we all love a good joke. Take it easy today the only thing that we should have to worry about today is some street trash, and that pathetic excuse for a Prime."

"Sir." Magnus said. "I think that I would be a lot more comfortable if you didn't address your fellow Prime that way."

"Excuse me?" Sentinel said. "Oh that's right Magnus, you were friends with that pitiful human being."

"That's right." And Magnus stepped forward, getting in Sentinel's face. "We used to be. Optimus may be unstable, but you can't ignore the things that he's done for us. Now I don't know what happened between you two, but I think that it's time for you to get over it. I don't care that you're my superior officer, I don't hearing my friends being slandered. Even former friends."

Sentinel leaned in closer. "You're lucky that you're good at your job, or I'd personally throw you out of this city." Sentinel pulled back with a smile. "Take it easy today, you deserve it." Then the Prime turned at left.

Magnus waited a minute, then turned to his men and said. "I don't like this, everyone keep an eye open. I have that bad feeling."

And Magnus left to patrol the west side of the wall.

OooooO

Hours, minutes, seconds, all had passed without Optimus noticing them. He stood there on the wall watching the horizon past the bridge to Iacon. His attention was so focused on the horizon that he hadn't noticed the untimely arrival of Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel placed his helmet on the front wall, and leaned over it. "Beautiful day isn't it?" He said. "And what do you know, not a single purple banner in sight. They're going to embarrassed when they show up late." Sentinel turned to face Optimus. "But there isn't going to be any Deceptions today, or ever, because they know that an invasion of this city is suicide."

"Fortress' work both ways Sentinel. It keeps them out, and us in. All they have to do is sit out there and wait until we die from starvation. But knowing Megatron, he won't wait that long."

"And our machine guns on the walls will cut them apart before they reach the gates."

"Arrogance has led to the downfall of all great civilizations before us..."

"In that case." Sentinel interrupted. "Megatron will fall pretty easy, don't you think?"

"Megatron isn't arrogant, he's..." Something quickly came in to Optimus' peripheral vision, he turned his head just in time to sidestep out of the path of a Decpticon spike bomb. The bomb dug itself into the wall behind them.

Before Sentinel could even understand what had just happened, Optimus jumped on him and tackled him off of the wall as the bomb exploded, sending fire and metal spikes flying over the top of the wall. The two Primes fell over a hundred feet into the icy cold river.

Optimus recovered quickly, he saw that Sentinel was having difficulty doing the same. Optimus dived further down, he grabbed on to Sentinel and tried to pull them both up, but Sentinel's cape was weighing them down. Optimus moved his wrist to activate the mechanism that sprung out his sword, and used it to cut Sentinel's cape off of his shoulders.

As the sheet of cloth sunk down to the ocean floor, Optimus was finally able to take Sentinel to shore on the other side of the bridge. Sentinel crawled his way from the shallows to the dry dirt that surrounded the coastline. He was coughing up water and gasping for air. "What was that?"

"A Decpticon spike bomb, it's what they use to clear out the first line of defense. Ironic, isn't it Sentinel?"

"Oh shut up. You're still a lunatic." Sentinel watched as Optimus ran to one of the bridge support's, and started to climb it. "What are you doing?"

"Assessing the situation. Now start climbing." Optimus said while he struggled to find handholds on the smooth metal support system. He looked down to see Sentinel following the same path that Optimus was climbing.

When Optimus reached the top of the bridge support, at a hundred feet off the ground, he poked his head up enough to see the bridge top. "Ah krap." He said to himself.

Sentinel was soon clinging to the massive support right next to him. "What is..." Sentinel stopped after seeing what was on the bridge.

The two Primes were now looking at, what looked like, the entire Decepticon army that was standing on the entire bridge and off it still. The Decepticon's were now wearing some kind of new armor that had a more striking appearance that was now a much deeper purple and black and was covered with battle spikes. They were all led by Brawl's massive H-tank. The Decepticon's were cheering, '_**Tear It Down, Tear It Down'. **_

Sentinel was at a loss for words. "How? They're here? But we didn't..."

"I definitely was expecting this many. They must have some kind of facility built over the horizon that's under our radar." Optimus concluded. "It looks like they're wearing some kind of new armor."

Sentinel shook his head, finally finding his voice. "Who's that? On the tank?"

Optimus looked over to the man standing on the tank. Standing there in the Decepticon's new armor, only a rich metallic silver, a new silk cape and a brand new black and silver cannon on his arm, was Megatron. The warlord wore a new silver tri-pronged helmet, while his terrifying mask remained the same.

"Okay, Dark Energon, Check. Brand new armor, Check. Screwed, Check." Optimus said with complete seriousness.

Megatron started slamming the end of his mace-staff on the tank. The loud clanging, of which, soon silenced the chanting Decepticon's. "Decepticon's!" The emperor yelled to his troops. "Today marks the beginning of the end of this war!" The Decepticon's cheered again, and Megatron raised his hand to silence them. "Today the Decepticon banner will wave over their heads as we march through Iacon! And they will all know that death is at hand!" And once again they cheered. Those Autobots of the Elite Guard that survived the spike-bomb assault, drew their weapons and opened fire on the Decepticon's. The Autobots bullets only bounced off of the Decepticon's new armor. Megatron and the Decepticon's laughed at their attempt. "Look at the way they struggle in the face of their certain doom! Brawl!" Megatron yelled. "Show them the power of Dark Energon!"

The Decepticon's continued to chant, '_**Tear It Down, Tear It Down, Tear It Down.' **_ The tank's main cannon shifted to come to bare on the center of the massive gate's. Megatron raised his hand, and he too yelled. "Tear it down!" Pure energized Dark Energon began to form around the tank's barrel, and the cannon fired a massive blast of pure Dark Energon. The force and power of the Dark Energon was enough to rip the steel off of the concrete, and the concrete underneath disintegrated. In just under four seconds, over a hundred feet of steel and concrete evaporated.

"Decepticon's! Charge!" Megatron yelled. The Decepticon's roared a battle-cry, then charged into the massive city.

Optimus turned to Sentinel and said. "I know that this is inappropriate, but...I told you so."

"Fuck you." Sentinel snapped.

"Now's not the time for semi-witty banter, Sentinel. We have to get back into the city. Do you know any secret ways inside?"

"Secret ways in? It's a fortress Optimus, of course there isn't a..." Sentinel paused to gather a thought.

"Let me guess." Optimus said. "You know a way inside."

"Oh, shut up."

"Just tell the way in."

Sentinel glanced down at the massive river below. "Their should be a drainage pipe on the islands east side. It leads to the sewers under the the tram system."

"Great, more water." Optimus said under his breath.

"Well we won't get inside just staying here." Sentinel looked back down. "And climbing down this is going to take some time." He looked back to Optimus, but Optimus wasn't there any longer. He quickly looked back down to see Optimus fall into the river. "Or you can jump a hundred feet into the water." Unwilling to take the risk, Sentinel decided to climb back down. "If anything, that proves that he's insane."

OooooO

Optimus swam under the cold winter water of the river Harbor. He kept taking quick glances behind him to see if Sentinel was any closer. He wasn't. It him took an hour, but he finally swam to the islands east side. He had trouble finding the drainage pipe, but he managed to find the second that he gave up looking for it.

Optimus took a quick look back to see that Sentinel had finally came into his field of vision. Optimus didn't wait for him, he instead swam into the dark drainage pipe. All of the light faded, unnaturally, about twenty feet inside. It was pitch black and he didn't have any lights on hand that he could use, but he kept going, blinded.

Optimus was about twenty-five minutes in when he finally ran out of air. He swam upward until he broke through the surface of the water. He gasped for air, then said to himself. "I hate water." He looked around and noticed that he had reached the sewers that Sentinel had mentioned. He swam to the edge of the stone walkway that bordered the water, and pulled himself up onto it.

This time he decided to wait for his fellow Prime to catch up. It was only a few minutes before Sentinel broke through the water, and joined him on the stone walkway. "I hope I never have to swim again in my life." Sentinel said while he struggled for air.

"Same here." Optimus said. "Hey, we agreed on something for once."

"That's debatable."

"So what's our way out?"

Sentinel pointed down the dark corridor. "That should lead to the tram-system."

Optimus hoped up to his feet. "Let's go."

"I getting to old for this shit."

"You're only thirty-four." Optimus said just before he ran down the corridor. Sentinel sighed, stood as quickly as he could, and ran after him.

OooooO

**If anyone actually read this, I appreciate it. Please review.**

**Thank you for your time... **


	13. Up To The Street's

Megatrons first step was simple, and the most tactical. He would attack and capture the communications tower to prevent his enemy's from calling in help from the Autobot's that were out fighting in the world.

The fighting between the Autobots and his Decepticons happened almost instantly. Megatron had fitted his front line with the newly forged Dark Energon reinforced armor, and they were tearing through any Autobot that got in their way.

Megatron took a small team of the Dark Energon reinforced Decepticons, including the three brothers Hevy, Fives, and Echo, and was on his way to attack the tower. So far they hadn't encountered any Autobot resistance, but they certainly encountered a lot civilians. Normally Megatron would order them to be killed, but time was of the essence. They would all have to wait a little to feel deaths cool embrace.

A few warning shots every now and again made them scatter. Megatron turned to Echo, who was the only communications expert on hand, and asked him. "How far are we to the tower?"

Echo took a quick look through the binoculars on his helmet. "About six blocks sir. No Autobots with the vicinity either."

"That doesn't matter, never put your guard down. Now move!" Megatron knew that there were Autobots watching them, just like he knew that they wouldn't risk a firefight with all the civilians around them. That would be a different story when they actually reached the tower.

The communications tower was a circular skyscraper that was covered with satellite dish and rested on a base of circular stairs, that was now covered with Autobots. "Tear them down!" Megatron yelled when they reached the bottom of the stairs. The Decepticon, Hevy, was doing just what Megatron ordered as he tore through the Autobots with his chain-gun.

Megatron stood and watched, and enjoyed, his Decepticons fighting through the Autobots. Fives stormed up the stairs, quickly getting head-shots on any Autobot that he passed them. Megatron noted a sniper opening a window on the tower and quickly aiming for Megatrons head. But the sniper was quickly killed when one of Echo's rockets hit him. The other five Decepticons tore through the remaining Autobots that weren't killed by the three brothers.

Megatron stormed up the steps. The doors to the tower were blocked on the other side. "So be it. If we can't go through the door." He aimed his cannon at the doors and fired, the force of the fusion blast ripped the door, and what blocked it, right off it's hinges. "Then we make our own." When he stepped inside, an Autobot came running for him with a sword. Megatron quickly reached out and grabbed the Autobots by his neck and lifted him into the air. "Did you really expect that to work?" Megatron asked before he crushed the life out of him.

Megatron threw the body away and ordered. "Decepticon's, seek and destroy." As the Decepticons began to spread out, Megatron stopped Echo. "You stay with me." Megatron and Echo ascended the spiraling stairs that led through the floors of the tower. Megatron could hear the sounds of gun fire and the screams of Autobots as they ascended higher up the building.

Megatron had finally reached the top floor, and entered the main communications hub. Some of the remaining Autobots were there waiting for the them. The Autobots opened fire on them, Megatron drew his mace-staff and swung it at the nearest Autobot. As bullets bounced off of his armor, Megatron used his mighty staff to impale one of the enemy soldiers with it's spikes. He turned with a swing of his staff, this time taking the head off of a second Autobot. A third Autobot with a war-ax came running at him, but was gunned down by Echo's dual pistols.

Megatron signaled for Echo to get to work the second the reaming Autobots fell. Echo went to the communications panels and began to hack into the Autobots communications grid. "Autobot communications grid offline..." He paused for a second. "Establishing up-link to Soundwave...Now." Echo checked the communicator in his helmet and waited. As two minutes passed, Megatron had begun to tap his foot in impatience. "Decepticon communication grid is established." Echo finally said.

"Good." Megatron said. He pushed his own communicator and talked into it. "Soundwave! Radio the message to Starscream to send in his troops, and tell Blackout to begin the blockade."

Megatron turned back to Echo. "And Echo, find me Zeta Prime."

OooooO

Optimus had let Sentinel lead the way sometime ago. The Iacon sewer system was like a maze and was almost pitch-black the entire way. Eventually Sentinel led him to a ladder that went up to the tram-system. Sentinel hesitated. "You first." He said.

Optimus rolled his eyes under his helmet visor, and ascended up the ladder. He opened the hatch at the top and pulled himself into the tram-system. The tram-system was dark, but it had some light. The little light that was down there was from blue glow of the Energon ducts that were laid out under the city to supply the many skyscrapers power. "Is it clear?" Sentinel asked.

"Yeah." Optimus responded. "We're good." Sentinel climbed up and started to lead the way again.

Optimus decided to try his helmet-comm. "Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide? Anyone." There was no response, only an eerie white-noise.

"Don't bother." Sentinel told him. "We're still to far underground."

"No. Something else is wrong. I know our grid to well to know when something is wrong. Check yours."

Sentinel check his wrist-comm, all they could hear was the white-noise. "You're right..."

"Again." Optimus pointed out.

"They must have captured the communications tower."

"That's what I was thinking." Optimus started running again, and Sentinel followed suit.

After several minutes of running, Sentinel pointed out their exit. "There's the service tunnel." Optimus turned to run up the service tunnel that eventually led to the surface access door.

Optimus calmly approached the door, he drew his assault-rifle, and slowly put his hand on the doorknob. "You ready?" He asked Sentinel.

"I don't have a gun."

"You don't have a gun?" Optimus asked. Sentinel shook his head. "You're a Prime, and you don't have a gun on you at all times?"

"I never leave the city."

"So you should still have one!" Optimus paused. "Do you at least have your lance."

"No."

"Cazzo stai madre figlio di una cagna!" Optimus yelled in some other language. "Do you have _anything _that can brutally murder another human being?"

"I have my sword."

"You should have said that early." He turned the doorknob. "Get ready." He quickly let go of the doorknob and kicked the door open instead. Optimus saw people running through the street's as Autobots and Decepticons battled in random places. Optimus snapped the red-dot sight on his rifle in front of his visor, and shot the nearest Decepticon. This particular Decepticon wasn't wearing the new Dark Energon armor, so Optimus' bullets ripped through his chest and head.

Optimus made a quick ninety degree turn and killed two more before Sentinel came out of the access tunnel. "This were we split up Sentinel. Your troops need you."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Since when do you care?" Optimus said before he ran off down the street. He ran down the street yelling at the civilians to run indoors and hide. A Decepticon ran up to him with a club, but he quickly turned and unleashed his sword, stabbing him in his face. A second Decepticon ran out of an alleyway, but as soon as Optimus turned to blow his head off, Prowl came out from nowhere and stabbed his sword down into the Decepticons neck.

"Optimus." Prowl said. "We were worried about you. What happened?"

"I went for a swim."

"I thought you hated water."

"Yup." Optimus paused. "What happened to everyone else?"

"We were over-run. We had to split up."

"Was anyone hurt?" 

"Just the Decepticons."

"Good, we need to get everyone together and plan." Optimus started to run down the street, shooting any Decepticon that got in his way.

"What is our plan?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know yet, we need to know what their plan is first." The two turned a corner where two  
>Decepticons were shooting over the heads of civilians and enjoying it when they screamed and ran for their lives.<p>

Optimus didn't stop his pace, he ran straight to the first Decepticon but instead of killing him, Optimus vaulted over him. Prowl used it to his advantage and used his short-sword to cut the Decepticon's jugular vein. Optimus used the momentum from his vault to grab the Decepticon by his head, and while the Decepticon was standing, Optimus spun around him until he was hanging on him, his face facing the ground. And in the instant that Optimus was floating off the ground with the Decepticon's head his right arm, Optimus swung himself backwards, putting the Decepticon in a reverse DDT. The force of impact from his head hitting the ground, broke the Decepticon's neck.

Standing up, Optimus said. "Okay, they took over the communications tower. What else do we have here."

"That could be anything. The city is full of tactical advantage points, it is after all the center of the world."

"Well it'll have to wait, we need regroup with the team."

"Easier said than done. The city is huge, the odds of _us_ meeting up were high enough without the communications grid."

"Well were not getting anywhere just standing. Come on." Optimus started running with Prowl following suit.

OooooO

**Here's another one. Technically Optimus is Italian, if you were wondering. **

**If anyone actually read this, I appreciate it. Please review.**

**Thank you for your time... **


End file.
